Anuba
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Anuba is a special girl... just, no one really took the time to notice. What happens though when the god of death takes a peculiar interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor will I ever, so I can stop pretending now. I do own Anuba though.

YSF: I figured it out. I figured my bloody dilemma out. I keep writing new stories, so my mind is super stretched too thin. Expect a story or two to be removed. Ah yes, I got this from reading my Yugioh the movie ani-manga for the umpteenth time.

Summary: Everyone always thought Anuba was strange and never paid her any heed. That's going to change, however, when Anubis, the God of the dead takes a peculiar interest in her.

… time change

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Don't look now."

"Her parents should keep her shut up."

"They shouldn't let a demon child wander around so."

Anuba sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Even though she was only five, she was well used to those comments. "I don't know what they're so worried about, it's not like I can curse them," she grumbled to herself once she got the last of the items on her shopping list and headed home. Little Anuba's parents sent her out often to get their food in hopes that the town will become used enough to her to accept her.

"Mommy, I'm home," Anuba called as she entered and let her cloak's hood down.

"Anuba-falla, how was your day in town? I hope the townsfolk didn't give you a hard time today," her mother said coming in and relieving her daughter of the basket.

"No…At least, no more than what is usual."

"Poor falla," her mother said using Anuba's nickname, patting Anuba on the top of her head.

Anuba giggled and shifted her ears so that they were in a more comfortable position. You see, Anuba had been born differently. When she was born, her skin was as black as night, and her ears were like that of a jackal's, not to mention her unusual golden eyes. Her parents were apprehensive at first, but came to love their daughter.

That night, a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows and looked at the house. Knocking on the door, the cloaked figure waited patiently until the door was opened. "Can I help you sir?" Anuba's father asked.

"Is this the house of Anuba?" came a smooth voice from under the cloak.

"Who wants to know?" Anuba's father asked curiously.

The cloaked figure pulled back his hood and Anuba's father dropped immediately to one knee. "My lord, I did not know it was you," Anuba's father exclaimed, "please forgive my ignorance."

"Forgiven, now. Is this where Anuba lives?" the figure demanded.

"Yes sir."

"Bring her to me."

Anuba's father let the figure in and after a hurried explanation to his wife, disappeared into Anuba's room. "Anuba-falla my darling, wake up," he murmured, shaking the prone form.

"Hmm? Daddy, what is it?" Anuba asked sleepily as she woke up.

"There's someone very important here to see you," her father explained, picking the little girl up.

"The pharaoh?"

"No, a god," Anuba's father answered as he entered the living area with Anuba still in his arms.

Anuba was then set on the floor and she backed away in fear when she saw which god wanted to see her. "A-Anubis!" she squeaked.

Anubis' jackal mouth formed into a smile when he saw the ebony-colored girl cower. "Come here little falla," he said in a soothing tone as he kneeled down, "I will not harm you in any way."

Anuba peered at him from between her fingers and then stood and approached the god. "You look just like me. How strange," Anubis murmured, fingering Anuba's right ear. Looking at her parents, his expression turned serious. "You do realize that she can't stay here," he probed.

"But she's only a baby! She has no one to love her if she goes!" Anuba's mother protested. Anubis curled his lips away from his teeth and Anuba's mother fell silent.

"I never said that you would have to turn her out on the streets," Anubis growled softly, "I am willing to take her in and train her to be a priestess of Anubis."

"That's the highest position available besides the item holders, correct?" Anuba's father questioned.

"Yes," Anubis confirmed, "She will also be revered and worshiped like she should be. She's a special girl. She deserves it."

"Then…she's yours," Anuba's father sighed. "Don't fret my love, Anuba will be perfectly safe, and we can always have another little one," he then said to his wife. Anuba's mother bowed her head and nodded her consent.

Anubis allowed Anuba to grab her favorite possession and then left, the little girl following close behind. "Umm, sir?" she asked timidly.

Anubis looked over his shoulder at Anuba, his own golden eyes glittering in the hood's depths. "You may call me Anubis, there's no need to be formal," he said stopping to let the little girl catch up.

"All right then. Anubis, why do I look like you? Why was I born differently than everyone else?"

Anubis winced and then scooped Anuba into his arms. "You look like me because you were supposed to be my daughter…a goddess. Ra didn't want another god to keep track of, so he sent your essence down into the woman who you call your mother in hopes that you'd be normal. Unfortunately, there was too much of me in your essence for you to be born normal. Does that answer your questions?" Anubis explained.

"I just have one more. Can you make me look exactly like you?" Anuba asked. Anubis chuckled and waved his hand over Anuba's face. Anuba started when she felt and saw her face stretch out into the jackal muzzle.

"All right my little pup, let's go home," Anubis said with another chuckle as he headed out into the desert. When Anubis reached the entrance to the underground temple, he smiled again when he noticed that Anuba had gone back to sleep. 'At least she won't be lonely,' he mused as he started down the stairs and heard a crash that sounded suspiciously like one of the statues in his temple falling over.

"Boys!" he growled when he entered the main chamber and saw two boys wrestling. Well, maybe not wrestling, more like the bigger one attempting to choke the life out of the other.

"Anubis! Don't test my patience! Let Bakura go immediately!" Anubis snarled in impatience.

The boy named Anubis looked up and sullenly released his hands from Bakura's throat. Getting up, fifteen-year-old Anubis paused, looked down at the eight-year-old gasping for air, and grabbing the snowy hair, pulled, and then pushed back down, smacking Bakura's head firmly against the stone floor.

"Ow! Sir, who's that?" Bakura asked once he recovered from both assaults.

"This is Anuba. She's going to become a priestess of Anubis," the god of death explained, amazed that Anuba could sleep through the racket that Bakura and Anubis had made.

Bakura stood and made his way to the god. "She looks like you," he observed. Anubis had to smile at the little boy. Three years ago, Bakura had come to live with him and the mortal Anubis when his villiage was destroyed. The god was currently training him to live up to his future title of King of Thieves.

Anuba stirred and opened her eyes to stare straight up into the reddish-brown eyes of Bakura. "Anubis, who...?" Anuba started to ask but cut herself off with a yawn.

"Anuba, this is Bakura, and over there is Anubis. He is on his way to becoming a priest of mine," Anubis explained.

"Oh boy, two people named Anubis. I'm just going to call you Anubis and the other Anub."

"Anub? Why Anub?" Bakura asked.

Anuba grinned with her jackal muzzle. "Because, he's the inferior one," she replied with a shrug. Bakura and Anubis laughed, Bakura already liking Anuba.

"Oh? Inferior am I? What about you, freak?" Anubis, or now Anub spat. Anuba flinched and tears started welling in her eyes.

"Anubis!" the god snapped, "I will not tolerate you calling my own daughter a freak!"

Anub flinched and visibly paled, his stringy blond hair matching his face better than what it did before. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Anubis growled a little further, and Anub thought it best to retire for the night. "You okay?" Bakura asked Anuba once Anub left. Anuba nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Bakura, stay with Anuba. I don't trust Anubis around you two. By the way, what were you two fighting about?" Anubis asked as he set Anuba on the floor and beckoned for the two children to follow him

"Well, I remembered that you told me to practice my sneaking and stealing, so…I…" Bakura trailed off as he grabbed hold of Anuba's hand and helped the girl along when she started lagging behind.

"Go on," Anubis pressed.

"Okay, I snuck into Anubis' room and stole his pyramid while he was sleeping. Unfortunately he woke up and proceeded to pummel me," Bakura finished sheepishly.

Anubis sighed. "That was, to put it bluntly, incredibly stupid," he said to Bakura. Anuba giggled at the look on Bakura's face as Anubis showed them into a room. The two children entered and Anubis closed the door behind them with a simple 'Good night.'

"This is probably the most lavishly decorated room I have ever seen," Bakura said dryly as he looked around.

Anuba looked around as well and held Bakura's hand tighter. "It's really big and too dark," she whimpered, even though her Jackal eyes could penetrate the dark well enough.

Bakura looked down at Anuba and his expression softened. "How old are you?" he asked, guiding Anuba to the big bed and helping her up onto it.

"Five," came the little reply.

Bakura thought for a minute and then lit a candle that he found on the table beside the bed after feeling around the table for a minute. "Better?" he asked.

Anuba nodded and the two snuggled under the blankets together. "Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that scar over your eye?" Anuba asked, tracing the scar from Bakura's forehead to a little past his mouth.

"Promise you won't get nightmares? It's a pretty gruesome tale," Bakura asked skeptically, propping himself up with an elbow.

"If I do get nightmares, you can protect me from them," Anuba answered simply. Bakura smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Fair enough. I'm cutting it down though, too long for the remainder of tonight. Okay, there was a town northeast of here, not too far away. It was called Kuru Eruna. The town was full of thieves and other people that society frowned upon. The leader of the town, my father, was titled the King of Thieves because…"

"He was the best thief."

Bakura laughed. "Yes he was. The town thrived on stolen goods and black market trade that my father regulated. We left the other towns alone, except to sell our goods, and they ignored us in turn. One day, three years ago when I was your age, palace guards and soldiers stormed our town and just started mercilessly slaughtering the villagers." Here Bakura stopped and blinked rapidly. Anuba cocked her head and nuzzled Bakura quickly, pulling back when she realized what she was doing.

"Thanks," Bakura murmured, "Anyway, when the slaughter started, my mother tried to run with me, but a guard stopped us. He was on horseback, so when he slashed down, his aim was slightly off. The tip caught me and made the cut that formed into this scar, and the rest of the sword…the rest of the sword decapitated my mother. While he busied himself with dragging her body into a growing pile of bodies, I managed to run away and hide until they left. They took all 99 bodies of my village, me being the only survivor, and boiled them down with other ingredients to form the seven Millennium items," Bakura finished.

Anuba shuddered and clung to Bakura. Bakura just sat there, comforting her, until Anuba stopped shaking. "Bakura?" Anuba whispered finally.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come to Father then?" Anuba asked.

Bakura smiled softly. "Anubis found me half dead a few days later and he brought me back here, promising to train me enough to reclaim my father's title one day."

Anuba nodded, and her eyes closed, her grip loosening on Bakura's shirt as she fell asleep. Bakura remained awake a little longer, watching Anuba sleep. It amazed him that she could talk normally with that jackal's mouth. Fingering one of the pointed black ears, Bakura yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep, not having to worry about Anub jumping him in the middle of the night.

…

Ten-year-old Bakura sat at the table in his room, looking into the small mirror that he kept there. Fingering his scar, Bakura remembered the deal he had made with Anubis. When Bakura turned eleven, he would leave the sanctuary of the shrine, Anubis being unable to train him any farther. Unfortunately, that was three days away. Sighing, Bakura got up and stretched his lanky frame. All this training had made him grow quickly, him being the height of someone maybe three years older than him. However, his weight stayed on the thin side, so he looked incredibly stretched out.

'Anuba should be done with her training for today by now,' Bakura thought, heading out of his room and heading to Anuba's. Seeing the door was open, Bakura approached it and looked in. Anuba was sitting on a comfortable cushion, meditating. Creeping up behind her silently, Bakura opened his mouth to scare her, but was cut off by Anuba.

"I know you're there Bakura," she said with a little laugh as she turned and looked at Bakura with her golden eyes, "You should know by now that sneaking up on me will never work."

"Damn, how do you always know? Here I am, thinking that I'm good at sneaking, I try it on you, and you know every time!" Bakura complained, flopping down next to his friend.

Anuba looked at him with a mix of sympathy and humor. "Do you finally want me to tell you after two years of wondering?" she asked. Bakura nodded and Anuba's eyes glittered. "Well," she started, fingering her ear, "These ears aren't just for decoration, nor is my nose. My hearing and smell are as good as a regular jackal's."

"You mean you're wonder dog," Bakura snorted.

Anuba smiled a very toothy grin. "Basically. I learned your scent quite quickly after I came here, and my hearing recognizes your distinctive footfalls and breathing," she explained.

"Mutt," Bakura muttered, causing Anuba to laugh.

Three days later, Anuba and Bakura were sparring in the main temple trying to stay away from Anub, who was in a really bad mood that day, when the huge statue of Anubis started glowing. Bakura and Anuba stopped and looked at each other.

"Doesn't your father always come later?" Bakura asked. Anuba shrugged and watched as a figure started forming.

When Anubis was fully formed, Anuba and Bakura bowed on one knee respectfully. "Bakura, you remember what today is, right?" Anubis asked once he waved both of them up from bowing.

Bakura only looked down at the floor and nodded. "Father, what's going on?" Anuba asked.

"Bakura and I struck up a deal when he came to live here. When he turned eleven, I would have taught him all he needed to know and he would leave the Shrine forever. Today is his eleventh birthday," Anubis explained.

"No!" Anuba shouted, hugging Bakura tightly, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing, "I refuse to believe it!"

"Anuba, you certainly must have sensed that Bakura was distracted all day," Anubis said, trying to calm his daughter down.

"I won't let you take him away!" Anuba cried ignoring Anubis, and squeezing Bakura tighter. Bakura buried his face in her hair between her ears and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. He hated it when she cried, it just seemed so much more pitiful.

"Anuba, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to upset you, you know I hate doing that. I would stay if I could, but that's impossible," Bakura soothed.

Anuba pushed away from Bakura and wiped her eyes. "But why can't he visit?" she demanded, becoming angry.

Anubis sighed. "When Bakura leaves, I will be taking him myself and situating him in Thebes. He will be under an enchanted sleep when he leaves here. He won't know the way back," Anubis said.

Anuba looked stricken and then ran off. Bakura sighed and looked back at Anubis. "Sir? Can I…"

"Yes, we'll leave tonight," Anubis replied dismissing Bakura.

Bakura headed down the hall to Anuba's room. When he reached it, he sighed and knocked on the door.

"Go away," came Anuba's voice. Bakura, of course, ignored her and entered. Going over, he sat on the bed next to the eight year old and rubbed her back.

"Anuba, please listen to…ow! Why'd you bite me?" Bakura demanded, holding his own hand.

"I told you to go away," Anuba replied with a growl, looking at Bakura. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and the short hairs on her face were damp from tears.

Bakura reached for her again but shot his hand back as she snapped again. As Anuba recovered from her bite missing and jarring her teeth, she felt Bakura grab one of her ears as a distraction and wrap an arm firmly around her torso.

"Calm down," Bakura said softly yet firmly.

Anuba struggled but then stopped, turning and laying her head on Bakura's chest as he laid back, and started sobbing again. Bakura held her and just let her cry. Eventually, Anuba's cries lessened and Bakura hear her mumble, "You're going to forget me, I just know it."

"I'll never forget you!" Bakura exclaimed in astonishment, "You're my first friend. Besides, how could I forget someone as unique as you, mutt?"

Anuba gave a soft giggle at her nickname. "I'm going to miss you," she murmured as Bakura stroked one of her ears.

"I know, and I'll miss you too. Maybe one day we'll meet again," he murmured as she fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Around nightfall, Bakura woke from a nap to find Anubis standing at the door, watching them.

"Are you ready?" Anubis asked quietly, noticing that Anuba was still asleep. Bakura nodded and carefully detached himself from Anuba and stood. Stopping in his room as he and Anubis passed it, Bakura grabbed his bag of possessions and slung it onto his back.

"I'm reluctant to leave Anuba to Anub," Bakura admitted finally, once they were at the stairs that led to the outside world.

"She'll be fine," Anubis replied as he cast the sleep spell and caught Bakura as he fell. Taking the thief to be to Thebes, Anubis set him in an empty house and turned to go. "Oh yes, happy birthday," he said softly and with a wave of his hand, made a coat appear out of thin air and cover Bakura. With that, Anubis turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor will I ever, so I can stop pretending now. I do own Anuba though and of course, my beloved OC, Maria.

YSF: I figured it out. I figured my bloody dilemma out. I keep writing new stories, so my mind is super stretched too thin. Expect a story or two to be removed. Ah yes, I got this from reading my Yugioh the movie ani-manga for the umpteenth time.

Summary: Everyone always thought Anuba was strange and never paid her any heed. That's going to change, however, when Anubis, the God of the dead takes a peculiar interest in her. OC & Bakura pairing eventually, Atemu & Maria relationship tie-in from my first fic, Different Classes, but different plot.

Note: I will be using some Egyptian Arabic words, but I will try to remember to translate them at the end.

… time change

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm reluctant to leave Anuba to Anub," Bakura admitted finally, once they were at the stairs that led to the outside world.

"She'll be fine," Anubis replied as he cast a sleep spell and caught Bakura as he fell. Taking the thief to be to Thebes, Anubis set him in an empty house and turned to go. "Oh yes, happy birthday," he said softly and with a wave of his hand, made a coat appear out of thin air and cover Bakura. With that, Anubis turned and left.

Six years later…

Anuba kneeled in front of Anubis as he sat on his throne. Today was an important day, for it marked Anuba's completion in training. "Are you sure you're willing to accept the duties of being the High Priestess of Anubis?" Anubis asked her.

"Yes, I will serve the god Anubis until my life is taken from me, and then continue to serve him in the afterlife. I also pledge to serve the Pharaoh of Egypt, unless his beliefs contradict that of the Gods," Anuba replied as her pledge of loyalty before bowing to Anubis.

"Your pledge is accepted. Come now Anuba, Priestess of Anubis, rise before me," Anubis said as he finished up the ritual.

Anuba rose, and as she did, her apprentice dress changed from simple linen to bright gold silk to match her jewelry, accenting her black skin beautifully. "It's beautiful Father!" she gushed, twirling a little.

Anubis chuckled, formalities set aside. "It's standard for a priestess except for the color. Come here Anuba, I have one more gift to give you before you are able to meet the pharaoh," he said.

Anuba cocked her head but came over obediently. Anubis touched her nose with his and then touched her throat, still using his nose. Anuba felt a weird tingle run through her body, and her vision started doubling. Closing her eyes, she felt her face tingle fiercely and then recede. "Father, what did you do?"

"Look at me," Anubis replied, Anuba wondering why her hearing and sense of smell were a little muddy, opened her eyes and frowned when her sharp night vision was severely dimmed.

"What…" she started, and then jumped when she noticed that she couldn't see her muzzle anymore, "what happened?"

"Calm down Anuba, you are perfectly fine," Anubis said gently, "Go, look in the water."

Anuba went to the reflective pool that was enchanted to show the stars outside and knelt down. Waving her hand over it, she invoked a simple spell to cancel out the stars and brighten the mirror capabilities so she could see herself. Looking in, Anuba yelped and jumped backwards. Hearing Anubis chuckle, she overcame her surprise and peered into the pool once more.

The image staring back at her was not her normal one. Her black hair still fell over her shoulders and down her back, but her skin was different. Running a hand over her cheek, Anuba noted that her skin was soft, smooth, and tan all over her body. Her jackal features had receded, leaving a human nose, mouth, and ears. Feeling a weight on the top of her head, she looked to see that her jackal appearance had manifested itself into the headdress of the priestess of Anubis.

"I couldn't let you go out in public as you were, people would become terrified," Anubis explained, smiling as Anuba examined her ears, it being the first time that she possessed human ears.

"Fair enough, but how do I turn back to normal?" Anuba asked, finally turning to her father and waving the mirror spell away, replacing the stars.

Anubis gestured with his hand and a pendant appeared around Anuba's neck. "All you'll need to do is concentrate on the appearance that you wish, and the pendant will do the rest," he explained.

Anuba didn't know what to say, so she just hugged Anubis, kissed him on the cheek, and left the throne room. As she walked down the hall to her room to get ready to meet the pharaoh in a little while, Anuba heard the sound of a throat clearing behind her.

"Oh, hello Anub," Anuba said with a touch of coldness in her voice. She didn't like him very well. He always used to pick on her once Bakura had left.

"You look different," Anubis stated, emerging from the shadows from where he had been leaning against a pillar.

Anuba held back a growl. "Father gave me a new appearance," she replied, wanting to get to the safety of her room.

Anubis just walked closer. Anuba got a very bad vibe from the twenty-three year old suddenly as Anubis came within a few feet of her. Anubis reached forward and cupped Anuba's cheek with his rough hand.

"Such beauty," he murmured before snatching his hand away with a small yell. His hand was covered in blood from a deep bite mark on his forearm.

Anuba let loose a pent up snarl, her jackal lips drawing backwards to reveal pointed teeth, half of which were covered in Anubis' blood. Anubis started, the transformation had been so quick, he didn't even notice that her usual form had returned before she had bitten him.

"Disrespect me like that again," Anuba growled, "and I'll maim more than just your arm."

Anubis backed up, cradling his injured arm, which was still bleeding freely. "Have it your way, Bitch," he snapped before stalking off.

Anuba watched him go before spatting on the ground to rid her mouth of the blood taste. Transforming to her human form, she spit some more before heading into her room and washing out her mouth. After all, it wouldn't do to meet the pharaoh with a mouth stained with blood.

A few minutes later, Anubis poked his head in. "Are you ready falla?" he asked.

Anuba turned and nodded. As the god and his disciple walked, Anubis turned to Anuba. "Anuba, why did I smell blood shortly after you left the temple?" he asked.

Anuba flushed. "Anub made me uncomfortable and wouldn't back off, so I bit him," she explained.

Anubis chuckled. "I should have figured," he replied as they reached the temple. Anubis went to an object covered by a cloth and pulled it off to reveal a mirror that didn't reflect the room, but instead showed another room that was barely lit, but well furnished.

"Father, it looks sort of like my room near the door," Anuba observed.

"That's why I wouldn't let you refurnish your room. This belongs in there, but I took it out because you were too young before. This mirror leads to the outside world, more specifically, the temple in Thebes," Anubis elaborated.

"Is this how we are going to meet the pharaoh?" Anuba asked.

"Yes." With that reply, Anuba went forward and reached towards the mirror. Crying out in surprise when her hand went through the glass with only a faint ripple, she pushed forward and stepped through the mirror.

Coming out on the other side, Anuba immediately noticed that the air was warmer than in the temple, and that faintly, she could hear the sounds of daily life. A final thing she noticed, was that she was alone. "Father…Father?" Anuba called, turning in a frantic circle.

_"Relax Anuba," _came Anubis' voice as he appeared, _"I'm right here."_

Anuba turned and sighed. "How come you're transparent?" she asked.

Anubis smiled. _"My power to become solid only happens at night when I'm in the mortal realm,"_ he replied.

"So you can't come with me?"

Anubis chuckled, _"No Anuba, you misunderstood me. I can't become solid or visible to people other than the priest or priestess of Anubis, but I will still be with you when you meet the Pharaoh."_

Reassured by that, Anuba stepped out of the room and into the temple of Anubis. Heading outside, Anuba was forced to squint in the sun. "You must be Anuba," came a soft female voice all of a sudden.

Anuba jumped and turned to face the girl behind her. "Ahlan, ismik ey?"1 she asked, tripping a little on the palace dialect, well aware of Anubis chuckling behind her.

"Ismee2 Maria, and you don't really need to speak palace dialect if you have trouble with it," Maria laughed. Anuba noticed that this Maria character had brown hair, blue eyes, and was quite tall.

"If you're sure…"

"Yes I am," Maria assured, "You look like you want to ask me something."

"How did you know my name?" Anuba demanded.

Maria laughed and produced a beautiful stone that looked like it had no set color. "This is the Godstone. With it, I can communicate with the gods. Anubis told me of your arrival last night," she explained.

Anuba nodded and followed Maria after the latter beckoned for Anuba to follow her. Looking her over, Anuba couldn't figure out what Maria's role/rank was. The dress was similar to her priestess dress, but it was more elegant and had a little flare on the bottom.

Maria led Anuba to the palace and past the guards, without slowing down. Entering the palace, Maria led Anuba into the throne room. "Anuba, this is Pharaoh Atemu. Atemu, mumkin 'arrafak bi3 Anuba, Priestess of Anubis," Maria introduced.

"Tasharafna fara'ō4," Anuba stated with a bow and was suddenly aware of a deep, yet kind laugh. Looking up, Anuba saw that it was Atemu laughing.

Atemu got his laughter under control after a minute. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but it's tasharrafna5, you forgot an 'r,' and I'm pleased to meet you too."

Anuba flushed, "It's my first day, and I'm already messing up," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Atemu makes stupid mistakes every day," Maria replied cheerfully as Atemu gave her a mock glare.

"How can you talk to him so informally?" Anuba asked, bewildered.

Atemu and Maria smiled at the same time. "We always do this. We're husband and wife," Atemu explained. Anuba blinked in a bewildered manner, stunned that she had been talking to the queen of Egypt this whole time and didn't know it.

"Don't bow, none of our high priests do unless it's in public, or there's something going on," Maria said, as if she could read Anuba's thoughts.

"If you wish," Anuba replied and then, "I would like to know what exactly my duties are."

"Your duties are to provide advice and follow orders. Since you have a connection to the gods, your advice is valuable. Another, less pleasant duty is that you must be on call all of the time in case we need you," Atemu replied.

_"That's why the mirror will be in your room. If anyone were to look into the room that we came from, it would look like your bedroom at home. If they were to look in at night, they would see you sleeping,"_ Anubis explained in Anuba's mind.

Atemu was about to say something else when a person with a purple outfit on appeared and spoke into Atemu's ear. "Very well," Atemu replied as what Anuba recognized to be a duel monster pulled away and after giving Maria a quick hug, vanished. "Anuba, I'm sorry, but an issue has come to our attention that needs to be dealt with immediately," Atemu said. Anuba nodded and Atemu and Maria left.

_"So my falla, are you coming home just yet?" _Anubis asked.

"No, I want to look around town," Anuba replied.

_"Very well, just come home at nightfall,"_ Anubis said and vanished.

Anuba wandered out of the palace and after thinking which way to go, turned south. After maybe two hours of walking, Anuba came upon a small villiage. Recognizing the small village, Anuba pulled the hood of her cloak up and walked down the familiar market street. Stopping in front of a house, Anuba consulted her memory and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as she opened the door and caught a small boy as he tried to run outside.

"Don't you recognize me mother?" Anuba asked, lowering her hood after she secretly transformed her appearance to human with jackal ears and black skin.

The woman stared, "A-Anuba?" she asked weakly. Anuba nodded and hugged her mother, who returned the hug eagerly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Anuba grinned, "I came to visit you and daddy, and I want to show you something," she replied. Anuba's mother let her in and showed her into the sitting room.

"While I go get your father, put your hood back up. We'll surprise him," her mother said.

"Very well, who is this?" Anuba asked, pointing to the little boy. The little boy approached her curiously and then with a small grin, climbed into her lap.

"That's Osiron, your brother."

Anuba nodded once her mother left and put her hood back on. "I guess our parents love naming their kids after gods," Anuba told Osiron.

"I guess so too. They named me after Osiris, and they named you after Anubis. I can see the reason with your name, but my skin isn't green, so I don't know why they named me that," Osiron speculated.

Anuba laughed slightly. "Well, Osiris was a noble ruler before he died, maybe your name is a hint at your future," Anuba replied as her father entered the room.

"How can I help you?" her father asked.

Anuba set Osiron on the floor and stood. "It's been so long since I've seen you," she replied.

"Who are you?"

Anuba grinned and lowered her hood. "Why, your daughter of course," she said with a smile at his shocked expression.

"Anuba, I've missed you so. Seeing you does this old man justice," Anuba's father said, hugging Anuba tightly and then wiping a few tears away from his eyes.

"I've missed both of you. I've been very happy training under Anubis. I completed my training this morning and I am now the High Priestess of Anubis," Anuba stated proudly.

"You know a god? That's so cool!" Osiron exclaimed.

Anuba smiled at the seven year old. "Yes, it is cool. Anubis also helped me with my appearance," she continued.

"How so?" her mother asked.

Anuba smiled and closing her eyes, started the transformation to the appearance of a normal human with the headdress. "This is how he helped me," she replied and then laughed, her gold eyes sparkling, "I'm not used to the ears yet though."

Her father laughed. "No, I guess not," he chuckled.

Anuba only stayed for a while longer before heading back to the temple, taking her time and walking through the marketplace in Thebes once she reached it, in awe of the sheer size.

"Hey you, stop!" came a shout behind Anuba. Anuba turned, only to have a running figure crash into her.

"Move!" the person snarled, regaining his balance and tearing off without a backwards glance.

"Are you all right miss?" someone asked Anuba, helping to steady the unbalanced priestess.

"I'm fine, thanks. Who was that?" Anuba asked, brushing off her dress.

"That was none other than the most notorious thief in Thebes. Not many know his name, but he's recognized by that red coat of his."

"I wonder why he wears a red coat?" she mused, but shrugged and noticing the sun setting, headed home. Finally reaching her room, Anuba transformed into her natural form and then flopped onto her bed.

Taking the pendant around her neck, Anuba studied it. "It's a wonder that this little thing can change my whole appearance," she murmured before falling asleep still in her dress.

…

The next morning, Anuba was up and wandering Thebes before the sun had even risen. Watching the sunrise from the Nile's bank, Anuba blinked in the brightening light and looked around from her perch in a tree.

Looking up and down the bank, Anuba started to see the same person who had crashed into her yesterday. Looking closer, since the person seemed to be absorbed in watching the sunrise, Anuba saw that this person had his hair covered by a white hair cover. With a sigh, Anuba faced the sun again. She had thought it was her old friend Bakura, but it was just her mind playing tricks on her due to the hair cover.

"You can come out of that tree, I know you're there," A somewhat harsh voice said, cutting through her thoughts. Anuba jumped and almost slipped out of the tree. Catching herself, she looked down to see the thief staring up at her with an amused smirk on his lips. Anuba looked around for a branch and then cursed.

"What's your problem?" the thief asked, coming to the base of the tree and craning his neck to see up.

"I forgot how I got up here," Anuba admitted.

The thief sighed and held out his arms. "Jump, I'll catch you," he said. Anuba, feeling that she could trust him, slipped off the branch and experienced a moment of free fall before she felt strong arms catch her and set her feet back on the ground.

"Thanks," Anuba said while brushing off her dress, "How did you know I was up there?" she questioned.

The thief smirked. "Easy, your dress started glittering or shining in the sunlight. I'm attracted to golden and shiny items," he replied and then noticed the headdress. "You're a priestess of Anubis. When did you become one?" he asked.

Anuba looked up at him since he was a few inches taller. "A few days ago," she lied a little, wondering why he wanted to know.

The thief looked down into Anuba's golden eyes and jolted. "A-Anuba? Is that really you?" he asked softly.

Anuba tipped her head as she was known to do when confused. "Yes, that's my name," she replied.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Bakura," Bakura said, pushing his head cover off, thus revealing his white hair and the three scars near his eye.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

1- Hello, what's your name?

2- my name is…

3- I'd like to introduce you to…

4- Pharaoh

5- I'm pleased to meet you


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor will I ever, so I can stop pretending now. I do own Anuba though and of course, my beloved OC, Maria.

YSF: I figured it out. I figured my bloody dilemma out. I keep writing new stories, so my mind is super stretched too thin. Expect a story or two to be removed. Ah yes, I got this from reading my Yugioh the movie ani-manga for the umpteenth time.

Summary: Everyone always thought Anuba was strange and never paid her any heed. That's going to change, however, when Anubis, the God of the dead takes a peculiar interest in her. OC & Bakura pairing eventually, Atemu & Maria relationship tie-in from my first fic, Different Classes, but different plot.

… time change

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

The thief looked down into Anuba's golden eyes and jolted. "A-Anuba? Is that really you?" he asked softly.

Anuba tipped her head as she was known to do when confused. "Yes, that's my name," she replied.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me, Bakura," Bakura said, pushing his head cover off, thus revealing his white hair and the three scars near his eye.

Anuba stared in total shock for a minute and then launched herself into Bakura's arms, feeling those arms close around her protectively. "Oh Bakura I've missed you so," she cried happily.

Bakura smiled tenderly and pulled away from Anuba, but just enough to study the girl. "Now I know why I didn't recognize you at first! Your skin isn't black anymore and you actually look human, Mutt," Bakura said with a little laugh.

Anuba grinned at her old nickname and changed in the blink of an eye to her natural appearance. "Are you so sure about that, thief?" she chided before returning to her priestess form.

"I stand corrected. But I must admit, you look strikingly beautiful either way," Bakura replied. Seeing Anuba frown, Bakura felt his joy at seeing his first friend slipping away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Anuba gritted her teeth. "Anubis said close to the same thing. It made me very uncomfortable when he said it, but when you said it Bakura, I felt flattered," she explained looking very confused.

Bakura scowled. "That bastard is still there?" he asked. When Anuba nodded, Bakura's scowl deepened. "Anuba. Promise me that you will stay away from him. I don't want to frighten you, but I think that Anubis lusts after your body, your power, or even worse…both," he warned.

Anuba nodded hurriedly. "So, how have you been these past six years?" she asked.

"I've been okay. I got these two scars gaining my father's old title," Bakura replied.

Anuba fingered them and looked to the sun. "Oh no, Bakura, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked.

Bakura smirked. "Meet me here about an hour before sunset. I want to show you something," he instructed before pulling up his head cover. Before he left, however, Bakura grabbed Anuba and kissed her deeply before dashing off.

Anuba watched him disappear in a daze. Feeling a bubble of happiness welling up inside her, Anuba rode it to the palace and through most of the day. Let's face facts. Meeting the six other item holders wasn't as exciting as Anuba had wanted it to be. Of course, Mahaado, the human-turned-duel monster that Anuba had seen the day before was nice to her and very interesting.

Mahaado and Maria were showing Anuba around the palace when Maria stopped and smacked herself in the forehead. "You shouldn't do that. You'll get a headache," Mahaado teased, turning around.

"Oh no, I totally forgot! I have to go wake Yugi up from his nap! He won't be able to sleep tonight now!" Maria groaned before hurrying off.

Mahaado smiled sadly at Anuba's puzzled look. "Maria's been scatterbrained for a while now. I think using Godstone is harming her mind," he explained, his voice becoming laced with concern.

"What makes you suspect that?" Anuba asked.

Mahaado's frown deepened. "Atemu is the one who suspects it. Every time Maria uses Godstone, she becomes more forgetful and gets distracted easier. You know Seto? Atemu's highest priest?"

"If you mean that pompous ass dressed in blue? What about him?" Anuba asked, causing Mahaado to snort at her adjectives.

"Well, he's Maria's twin brother. Before she got Godstone, Maria would be just as dedicated as he is."

…

Around evening, Anuba sat under the tree she had been sitting in that morning with her spell book in her lap, another two thick volumes next to her that she had stopped to get from her room before she went to meet Bakura. Finding nothing on curing mental ailments in the first one, Anuba sighed and closed her eyes, about to pick up the second book when she felt lips press themselves against hers sloppily.

Shooting her eyes open, Anuba shrieked before recognizing the white hair that hung down towards the ground. Pulling away from the kiss, Anuba glared at a laughing Bakura who was hanging from the tree. "You scared me," she scolded.

Bakura quieted down and letting go of the branch with his legs, twisted and landed in a crouch. "That time, my friend, you didn't hear or smell me," he crowed.

Anuba raised an eyebrow upon realizing that he was right. "So what did you want to show me?" she asked.

"One, I wanted you to watch the sunset with me, and two, I want you to meet my other best friend…Ishtar," he replied, motioning behind him.

Anuba looked and spotted someone who was standing a few feet away hesitantly. This figure kept his head down and had his hood up. "What's the matter with him?" she asked quietly.

"He was abused so he ran away from his father," Bakura sighed just as quietly, "Every time he's out in public, he becomes shy and meek and doesn't look anyone in the eye. He's afraid someone will recognize him."

Anuba stood up and softly approached Ishtar with Bakura right behind her once she gathered up her books. "Ishtar?" she asked, laying her hand on his arm. Immediately he jerked away and shifted his weight like he was about run.

"Ishtar, calm down," Bakura growled, grabbing his friend by the arm, "this is Anuba. I told you about her, remember?" Ishtar still looked flighty so Bakura sighed. "Come on Anuba. Ishtar is going to be scared of you until we get home. He should be more talkative there," he explained before turning and guiding Ishtar back down the riverbank. Anuba caught up to Bakura and walked on his other side.

Finally reaching Bakura's house, Ishtar entered first and disappeared into his room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go coax him out," Bakura told Anuba before following Ishtar. Anuba took a seat, trying not to laugh at Bakura's irritated expression.

"What is your problem?" Bakura snapped once he closed the door to Ishtar's room behind him.

Ishtar glanced over at Bakura as he hung his cloak up, lavender eyes narrowed. "You told me we were going to see a friend of yours. She's a priestess! My father knows all of the priests!" Ishtar hissed, giving his hair a shake, enabling his spikes to return to their normal positions.

"I highly doubt he knows her! She became a priestess a few days ago. Trust me Ishtar, I've known her since she was five. She would never betray a friend," Bakura countered.

"I don't even know her, much less am her friend," Ishtar huffed, sitting on his bed and glaring at Bakura.

"Would it help if I told you she spent most of her life underground, with me and another boy as her only companions besides her father? That she was teased and ridiculed every day of her life before her father brought her to that sanctuary?"

Ishtar blinked. "Who is her father?" he wondered, curiosity taking over his wariness.

Bakura smiled and motioned to the door. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he suggested, setting the bait.

Sure enough, Ishtar fell for it. "I will," he replied and then his eyes widened at what he just said. "Damn you Bakura!"

"Not my fault that you can't see a trap when it's so obviously laid out in front of you my friend. Now, stop being an ass and get out there. I promise you that you're overreacting."

Ishtar got up and slowly exited his room. Anuba looked over and gasped, her eyes filling with astonishment. Ishtar paused. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

Anuba smiled gently. "I love the exoticness of your hair and eyes. It's so unusual, it took me by surprise. And here I thought I was unusual looking," she explained.

"What do you mean? You're normal except for your eyes," Ishtar wondered.

"What do you think Bakura? Should I show Ishtar what I really look like?" Anuba asked Bakura.

Bakura chuckled. "Sure, but Ishtar, you must promise to keep what you're about to see secret. And you must promise to not freak out," Bakura warned.

Ishtar nodded in agreement and Anuba transformed into her jackal-headed appearance. Looking at Ishtar, she noticed the bewildered features.

"Bakura, you mean…Anubis is really a female?" Ishtar wondered softly, thinking that Anuba didn't hear but jumped when he heard her laugh.

"Hardly," Anuba laughed, "Anubis is my father." After a moment, her expression turned serious. "Ishtar, I know you are frightened of strangers, but you can trust me. I won't betray your trust that you showed me by letting me see your appearance. In fact, I don't know who your father is even. The only people I've met so far besides you is the pharaoh, his queen, and their six other priests," she assured.

Ishtar relaxed and came the rest of the way over and sat on the couch. "That's your natural form?" he asked, becoming bold enough to stroke the soft fur on her cheek. Anuba nodded and transformed out.

Later on, Anuba returned to her home and stayed in her priestess form in case the pharaoh needed her. Reflecting on the day, Anuba smiled when she thought about Bakura and Ishtar. It took a while for Ishtar to completely warm up to her, but when he did, he was a load of fun.

…

A couple of days later, Anuba returned home and wandered into the hall. Noticing that it was oddly dark in the hallway, Anuba looked from side to side as she headed towards the temple.

Not seeing Anubis in the temple, Anuba figured that he was at a god council and left, heading back to her room. Halfway there, Anuba was grabbed and thrown against a pillar, a large, strong hand painfully pinning her wrists down above her head as Anuba felt a mouth cover hers in a bruising kiss before she could scream.

About to revert to normal, Anuba's eyes widened as her necklace was ripped off and thrown away before the figure pinned her body to the pillar with his. Feeling a jab in her side, Anuba looked down with her eyes and noticed a light blue pyramid poking her in the side from where it was forced out from between the two bodies.

"Anub! Let me go now!" she cried as who she now recognized to be the mortal Anubis pulled away for air, still pinning her body with his.

"You're in no position to command anything. Your father isn't here and won't be back for two days. There's no one to stop me," he growled lustfully before claiming Anuba's lips once more in a bruising kiss, feeling the girl struggle in vain as it dawned on her what he was planning to do.

Anuba moaned in misery as she felt Anubis' free hand groping her, lingering on her chest area, specifically the swells of her breasts that were visible over her dress as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and ground with his hips. Just as he hooked his fingers around the top of the dress and started pulling down, Anuba was suddenly released as Anubis was yanked away from her, ripping her dress in the process.

Anuba dropped to the floor with a slight thump. Hearing cursing and what sounded like fighting, she summoned a ball of energy to light up the area. Seeing the necklace, Anuba grabbed it but knew it was useless unless it was around her neck. Looking up as the sounds of struggle stopped, Anuba gasped at seeing Anubis on the ground with a knife to his throat, hands behind his back secured by a knee on them that belonged to none other than Bakura.

"Are you all right?" Bakura asked as Anubis started struggling. Pressing his knife tighter to the captive throat, satisfied when Anubis stopped moving, Bakura looked back at Anuba awaiting an answer.

Anuba shakily nodded. "He didn't do any lasting damage besides make me feel incredibly dirty," she replied. Bakura growled and hitting Anubis on the back of his head, knocked the older male out and dragged him to his room, shutting the door after he exited.

Anuba was still sitting where he had left her, crying as her fear finally caught up to her full force. Feeling his heart throb, Bakura scooped her up and cradled the girl before starting to walk.

"Where are we going?" she murmured after a minute, feeling the ripple of magic as she and Bakura passed through the mirror back into Thebes.

"Back to my house. I don't trust Anub alone with you until Anubis returns," Bakura explained as Anuba looked up, in a confused manner.

"How did you know how to get back to the temple?" she asked as Bakura paused at the entrance to her "room", looking around to see if anyone was coming.

Bakura smiled a genuine smile. "When you left the Nile after hanging out with me and Ishtar, we both felt that something was going to happen to you so we followed you back to the temple. I followed you into this room and went from pillar to pillar watching you as you made your way down that hall. I spotted Anubis lurking, but you must not have because you went right by him, so I hung back, watching. When you came back, Anubis jumped you as you know. I waited a little bit from where I was hiding behind another pillar not far away until he relaxed, figuring he was going to get away with raping you," Bakura explained as he exited the portal room and made his way out to where Ishtar was waiting.

"Why did you wait so long?" Anuba asked, "Any longer and he would have raped me."

"Anubis knew he was being watched. I had to wait until he either forgot or relaxed," Bakura replied softly as Ishtar removed his cloak from around his shoulders and tucked it around Anuba's body and head, cloaking her disheveled appearance.

Anuba gave Ishtar a tired smile and rested her head on Bakura's shoulder, falling asleep as her two friends headed home at a leisurely stroll. When she woke up, she found herself still wrapped snugly in Ishtar's cloak and tucked into a decent sized bed. Sitting up, Anuba couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the vast assortment of weapons decorating the walls.

"Feeling better?" Bakura asked from where he was sitting, polishing a scimitar.

Anuba nodded. "Where am I?" she asked.

"My room," Bakura replied, setting the now shiny scimitar in its place on a chest of drawers and picking up another dull weapon, inspecting it before starting to polish.

Anuba stood, wrapping and tucking the cloak around her into a dress so it wouldn't fall, recalling that her own dress was ripped, not knowing exactly how ripped it was. "Do you know where my necklace is?" she asked.

Bakura smiled. "Ishtar managed to get it out of your hand from where you were holding it in a death grip. He's good working with his hands, so he's putting a new cord on it.

Anuba nodded her thanks and left the room, padding downstairs. Spotting Ishtar sitting on the couch, she approached and sat next to him.

"I don't have any gold thread for you to fix your dress with," he said, concentrating on the necklace.

"That's okay, I'll just get some from the palace tomorrow morning," she answered, "you and Bakura did enough and I thank you for it."

Ishtar smiled and knotting the new leather, slipped the necklace over Anuba's head. "It was no trouble. Anything for a friend," he replied softly.

…

A few hours later, Anuba entered the palace and reported in to Atemu before going and finding Maria and Mahaado

"Anuba, what happened to your dress?" Maria asked as she played with her son.

"I…was jumped last night, and the crooks ripped my dress," she said slowly.

Mahaado took Yugi as Maria stood. "Come on, I'll let you borrow one of my dresses while yours gets fixed," she said, walking off and motioning for Maria to follow.

Anuba gaped in awe at the sheer size of Maria's and Atemu's room. Sitting on a recliner after carefully taking off her dress, Anuba watched Maria open up a wardrobe and shifting through the contents, pulled out a turquoise dress like her maroon one.

"You like having your dresses dyed, don't you?" Anuba noticed as Maria helped her get the dress on.

"Yes, I like the colors, and it also works to drive Atemu crazy," she replied with a laugh before stepping back. "Damn, that dress is made to fit me perfectly and yet you look better in it than I do! The turquoise goes good with the gold in your eyes and on your arms," she commented.

Anuba looked at herself in the mirror. Maria was right, she did look good!

"I meant to ask you…where do you live that caused you to be mugged?" Maria asked, all fooling around aside.

Anuba returned to the lounge and tucked her feet up under her as she sat. "I have a room in the temple. I had gone out for a moonlight walk, and I got jumped," she lied.

Godstone flickered from around Maria's neck, and Maria frowned. "You're not telling the whole truth," she pointed out.

Before Anuba could reply to defend herself, a knock came at the door. "Come in," Maria called after a few grumbled words.

The door opened and Seto entered. "Afika is here. We need to introduce Anuba to him, and he wishes to ask all of us something," he reported.

Maria nodded and sighed. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't even show. Come Anuba, let's go see what Afika wants."


	4. Chapter 4

Anuba followed Maria to the throne room where she stopped on the step just below the dais, her and Seto's step. The remaining priests stood two to a step, one on each end.

"Afika, you have impeccable timing as always. I would like to introduce you to Anuba, the new high priestess of Anubis," Atemu said, motioning for Anuba to step forward, an exasperated expression clouding his eyes when he spotted what she was wearing.

"What a rare beauty, she almost rivals the queens looks," Afika stated, taking Anuba's hand and kissing the back of it. Anuba glanced into Afika's eyes and growled low in her throat at spotting hard amethyst eyes. This was Ishtar's father!

Afika hadn't noticed the growl and continued to look her over. "I'm surprised, my pharaoh, that you didn't make a harem and add her to it," he added, an odd glint coming into his eyes.

Anuba growled louder and yanked her hand away before striking Afika hard across the face. "Don't you ever touch me or come near me again, scum!" she snarled, losing control over her magic and reverting back to her natural appearance.

Mahaado immediately laid his hand on Anuba's shoulder, trying to calm the snarling jackal girl as everyone started at seeing Anuba's head and skin transform. Seeing that Anuba wasn't planning on calming down anytime soon, especially with Afika still in front of her, Mahaado grabbed her wrist and transported the two of them into a shadowy void.

"Where are we?" Anuba asked once she was calm enough to speak coherently.

Mahaado sighed and conjured a wall to lean on. "We're in my tablet. I brought you here to give you somewhere to cool off until you're ready to go back. What happened anyway to set you off like that?" he questioned.

Anuba's lips curled away from her jackal teeth in a silent snarl. "The message his aura was giving off was not a nice one. I could tell by that and the glint in his eyes was that he was fantasizing me as some lowly whore that he would enjoy taking advantage of," she replied angrily, pacing to exert her energy.

Mahaado crossed his arms. "Understandable, but it seems like there's something more."

Anuba sighed and sat next to him, the mage sliding down to sit as well. "I have a very good friend named Ishtar," she started, transforming into her mortal form, "He ran away from home because his father was abusing him."

"And you believe Afika is his father?"

Anuba nodded and waving her hand, summoned floating images of Ishtar and Afika. "Notice any similarities?" she asked dryly.

Mahaado looked the two pictures over. "You're right. Same hair color, and same eyes," he admitted. "Let's listen in, so we don't have to return to court," he suggested. Extending his staff, Mahaado opened a window that showed the throne room. "They can't see us or hear us," he added before watching what was going on.

"Afika, I'm so sorry for Anuba's behavior, I don't know what set her off. Be assured that I'll have a talk with her after," Atemu apologized.

"Indeed. I've also come to ask if you have seen my son. Ishtar has been missing for two weeks, and some of my friends who live near here have seen him entering the palace from time to time," Afika stated.

"He has been here to visit me, but I thought he has come from home. I didn't know he had run away," Isis answered.

"That's the first time I've seen Isis lie," Mahaado said to Anuba, "She knows very well that Ishtar has run away. Everyone does."

Anuba nodded. "Look, the guards just let someone into the throne room…Oh no! It's Ishtar!" she exclaimed. At the same moment, Afika turned at hearing the throne room doors open and spotted the other blonde.

"Ishtar! Run!" Isis shouted. Ishtar froze at seeing his father and then bolted, his father giving chase, the royal court following. Mahaado followed the chase with the window and him and Anuba watched as Ishtar slipped and fell while running around a corner, and Afika descending upon the boy.

Anuba used her own magic to emerge from the tablet back into the empty throne room. "I can transform into any of Anubis' shapes that I want, so I'm going to help!" she exclaimed, reverting to normal and then turned into a large, black jackal with gold markings.

"Be careful," Mahaado said and followed behind as Anuba ran off.

Ishtar lay curled up on the floor, trying to protect his head, face, and stomach from the beating that his father was giving him, regardless of the fact that they were still in the palace and that both were aware of the royal court standing right there at a loss of what to do. Hearing a growling and nails clicking, Ishtar looked up and blinked in surprise when a large black dog barreled into his father.

The dog then took a protective stance between him and his father, and Ishtar noticed that the dog was in fact a jackal. "Anuba?" he wondered quietly. The jackal turned and regarded him with golden eyes before licking his face gently.

"Stupid mutt!" Afika snarled, hitting Anuba while she was comforting Ishtar. Anuba yelped and was swept to the side before she struggled to her feet and placed herself between him and Ishtar again, lips fully pulled away to reveal sharp teeth, another loud growl coming from her throat.

"Father! Don't!" Ishtar said as Afika hit Anuba hard enough to send her into the wall, causing her to hit her head and fall into unconsciousness and reverting to normal. Unfortunately, that meant that his attention was taken off of Ishtar, allowing Mahaado to get him out of there.

After a few minutes, Atemu convinced Afika to leave, and Isis tended to Ishtar and Anuba. Ishtar sat by the unconscious girl once Isis was done, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

After a bit, Anuba stirred and woke up. "I-Ishtar? Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up and holding her head before going into human form.

"Yeah, you didn't have to protect me," he replied softly.

"I couldn't just sit there. Why did you come to the palace?"

"I was going to visit Isis. I didn't know that father would be here. By the way, why did he have a mark on his left cheek?" he wondered.

Anuba laughed softly. "That was my doing. He was staring at me, undressing me with his eyes, so I hit him as hard as I could," she answered.

Ishtar just smiled and shook his head. "Bakura is going to freak. You have a nice bruise on your forehead, and I am all bruised as well."

At that moment, Isis walked back in. "Anuba, your dress is done, and Atemu wants a word with you," she said, handing the gold silk dress over.

Anuba nodded and getting up, went behind a screen to change. "Sister, shouldn't Anuba go home and recover? Surely what Atemu has to say can wait until tomorrow," Ishtar pointed out.

"Atemu wants both of you to stay in the palace tonight. He says that it's too dangerous for you to be outside the palace walls,"  
Isis answered, taking Maria's dress from Anuba as she reappeared.

Anuba and Ishtar looked at each other and just sighed in resignation. Both knew that Bakura would indeed freak now.

…

"You wanted to see me?" Anuba asked Atemu a few minutes later as she bowed in front of him.

"Anuba, what set you off on Afika like that?" Atemu asked sternly.

"He was looking at me lustfully. His aura was giving me readings of lust. I could also tell by his tone when he suggested the harem that he was picturing me under him, submitting to his will," Anuba explained, still bowing.

Atemu sat and thought for a minute. "Very well, I'll let you go with a warning. Afika is one of my highest nobles. It wouldn't do to make him mad at you. I demand that you show him respect when needed but you may stay away from him when able."

Anuba bit her cheek to stop the harsh reply. "Yes, my pharaoh, anything else?"

"Yes," Atemu replied, "how did you change your appearance?"

Anuba sighed and explained to him the story of her upraising. "I am naturally like that. I have the mortal and jackal forms as spells," she finished.

"Can I see your natural appearance?" Anuba nodded and transformed out, becoming black skinned with the jackal head. "I wonder…can you talk like that?"

"I can speak quite clearly. I've never had trouble with it," she replied to Atemu's inquiries.

Atemu nodded. "If you're comfortable with it, I would like you, if we don't have an audience, to be in this form. It would allow the others to be more comfortable around you, since all are quite jumpy right now," he requested.

Anuba nodded after thinking it through quickly. Once she agreed, Atemu dismissed her with a good night. A little later, Anuba was awakened from her slumber by a hand clamping over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Struggling and remembering what happened with Anub the previous evening, Anuba tried to fight the intruder off until the male wrapped an arm around her torso, pinning her hands to her chest.

"Shh, Anuba, it's all right, I won't hurt you," came a soft whisper on warm breath. The hand around her mouth was removed and Anuba stopped struggling enough to turn. Softly cursing the poor night vision her human form was cursed with, Anuba heard a voiceless chuckle and was then aware of ghostly tendrils hanging around her.

Fingering one of them, Anuba realized that the tendrils were hair, and she only knew one person with ghostly white hair. "Bakura you scared me," she sighed as his other arm loosened into a gentle embrace, "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Bakura was silent and then reached for a candle. After it was lit, Anuba saw she was in Bakura's lap, he must have moved her while she was still asleep, cuddled to his chest with his head bowed above her, causing his short hair to dangle around her. "I'm sorry, I forgot," he murmured, "Why didn't you and Ishtar come home?"

Anuba motioned to where Ishtar laid on a comfortable cot across the room, peacefully sleeping. "Notice anything different?" she asked.

Bakura glanced over at his companion and inhaled sharply. "What happened? Now that there's light, I see that he's all beat up and your face is bruised as well," he pressed.

Anuba sighed and snuggled closer to the thief. "Ishtar's father was in the palace, and Ishtar happened to enter the throne room while he was there. He was chased, and beat, and then I intervened in a newer form," she replied with a yawn.

"Which was incredibly awesome," Ishtar murmured, sitting up and stretching with a yawn of his own. Coming over, Ishtar clambered up onto the bed as well. "You two look cute together," he stated cheerfully, "You should become an item."

Anuba blushed bright red and Bakura merely shifted her into a more comfortable position. Tipping Anuba's head up, he gazed into the golden eyes and smiled gently. "I wouldn't mind," he purred before closing the gap and kissing Anuba.

Anuba's eyes widened and she was still for a second before she reacted. Sliding her eyes closed, she slid her hands up Bakura's neck to lose themselves in his silky hair as she kissed back. She vaguely heard Ishtar get up and mutter something about privacy and his own room before leaving.

Bakura waited for the door to close before gently guiding Anuba back until she was laying down again, him on his hands and knees above her.

Anuba finally broke the kiss for air and wrapped her arms around Bakura's torso and pulled down. Bakura let out a surprised 'oomph' as he lost his balance and landed on top of Anuba. "Aren't I crushing you?" he asked.

"No," Anuba replied, shaking her head, "Your weight is a little heavy but comfortable. Besides, I like the feel of you on top of me."

"You know, that could be read as an open invitation," Bakura replied, shifting his weight to his hips so he pressed down on her teasingly.

Anuba smiled. "Maybe once we're truly serious it will be," she replied yawning, taking advantage of her loose skirted nightgown to wrap her legs around Bakura's waist, "And that will be once we get Father's ok. But for now, I'm sleepy and want you to spend the rest of the night with me."

Bakura complied, only moving to roll onto his side, and pulling Anuba close to him before drifting off to sleep as well.

The next morning, Anuba woke up and snuggled to the warm body next to her. She finished shifting, and ended up with her head resting on Bakura's chest, listening to his steady breaths and strong heartbeat.

About to drift off again, Anuba was startled when Bakura wrapped his arms around her and he mumbled a good morning.

"You don't make it sound good," she laughed still listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm a night person, I'm always sleepy during the day," Bakura mumbled in reply.

"Then go back to sleep," Anuba replied, getting up and reverting to her jackal headed shape.

"Can I ask why you changed into your normal form?" he asked, propping himself up as Anuba went behind a changing screen.

"The pharaoh asked me to remain in my normal form except when there are guests in the palace," she replied, coming out in her normal gold dress, pulling on the matching jewelry as she talked.

"I'm a guest," he added.

"Yeah, but one that Atemu doesn't know about," Anuba pointed out before turning into her mortal form. Walking over to Bakura, she bent over and kissed him before transforming to normal and heading to the throne room.

When she walked into the throne room, Anuba's sharp ears noticed that all conversation stopped. Going to her spot, she looked up and blinked. "What?" she questioned.

Seto strode up to her and looked down at the slightly shorter priestess. "You're a freak, you know that?" he stated.

Anuba jerked as if she had been slapped. Locking gazes with Seto, she curled her lips back from her teeth and growled a warning. "No one has called me that since I was five, and I'm not about to allow anyone to call me a freak again. I am Anuba, daughter of Anubis, God of the dead, so watch what you say to me, priest," she growled.

Mahaado laid a hand on Anuba's shoulder, and the girl stopped growling immediately. Seto, however bristled right back. "Know this, I am not afraid of you, or your father. If you are indeed a goddess, go back to whatever realm the gods reside in. The earth is no place for someone of your appearance to be here," he snapped.

"Seto, stop it!" Maria exclaimed, going between the two as Anuba growled even louder, borderlining a snarl, "Show some respect! Why are you acting like you're above everyone else? Sure you're my brother and Atemu's cousin, but that doesn't put you on a special pedestal!"

Seto glared darkly but backed off after a minute. Maria sighed and turned to Anuba. "Come Anuba, spend the day with me. Mahaado, please tell Atemu for me?" she asked. When Mahaado nodded, Maria took the jackal girl by the wrist and gently led her out of the throne room.

"So, what are you planning?" Anuba asked, transforming to her mortal form so as not to scare any servants.

Maria grinned mischievously. "Well, first we're waking up Bakura because I know he's here, and then you, him, me and Yugi are going to go on a picnic. Ishtar can come too," she explained.

Anuba stopped. "You know Bakura?" she asked disbelievingly.

Maria nodded. "I met him a several years ago before I became queen. Believe it or not, I was a dancer and he is one of my good friends. So, how do you know Bakura?"

"My father took care of him until he turned eleven. He's umm, also my boyfriend," she admitted, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

Maria smiled. "I can picture the two of you together, and it's a very cute picture," she replied, "It's weird though, Bakura told me he'd prefer to not be involved with anyone so that person wouldn't be held hostage in exchange for him."

Anuba tipped her head as they stopped outside of her room. "Bakura must realize that I can take care of myself. Besides, who would suspect a member of the royal court to be dating the king of thieves?"

"True," Maria admitted before entering Anuba's room and leaping onto Bakura, who had gone back to sleep a little while ago.

Bakura started and yelped. When he calmed down, he was aware of a slender form hugging him that had long brown hair. "Fuck, Maria you scared me," he grumbled as the said queen sat up and then grinned.

"Not my fault, seeing as you don't visit often," she countered. Bakura gave her a stern glare and was then aware of Anuba laughing softly from next to the bed.

Bakura smirked and darting out as quick as a serpent, grabbed Anuba by the wrist and dragged her onto his lap. "And what, may I ask, are you laughing about?" he asked in a soft, dangerous tone, enjoying that Anuba quickly stopped laughing.

"Umm, nothing?" she tried.

"Cute, but no," Bakura replied before silencing Anuba's spluttering with a kiss. "So what's the big idea of waking me up?" he asked after pulling away from Anuba.

"You're coming on a picnic with me, Anuba, Yugi, and Ishtar," Maria explained.

Bakura sighed. "Fine," he conceded, "I'll go get Ishtar. You two go get the lunch ready." With that he stood, put his jacket on, and left the room through the balcony, heading to Ishtar's which was one over.

Maria smiled again. "He's not much of a morning person, is he?" she stated.

Anuba laughed as they left the room and headed to the kitchens. "It would appear so," she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Not too long later found the four adults and one toddler sitting by the Nile happily eating lunch and swapping funny stories. Anuba's by far were the best, especially if they mentioned Bakura because the Thief King never told those.

As they digested and Yugi napped, they laid on the grass and pointed out shapes in the clouds. "Anuba, are you going to tell your father?" Bakura asked suddenly.

Anuba sighed and shrugged, her cheery humor gone. "I don't know. He'll be back tonight, but I want to wait until tomorrow," she replied.

"Tell Anubis what?" Maria asked, rolling over so she could see the young demi Goddess.

Anuba sighed again and glanced over at Yugi to make sure the toddler was still sleeping. "I lied to you Maria, I was almost raped by another priest of Anubis, not mugged. Bakura saved me, but I was still shaken up about the whole ordeal when you questioned me. I didn't want to face the truth right then, so I lied. Will you forgive me?" she asked.

Maria was silent, mulling what she had just learned. Finally, she sighed. "I'll forgive you. I can understand your reasoning. Just next time, tell me, okay?" she replied.

Anuba smiled brilliantly, relieved. "Okay!" Anuba sat there for a second and then changed into her jackal form. Seeing that Ishtar hadn't noticed, for he was staring out over the Nile deep in thought, she grinned and pounced on him, thus knocking him over with a startled yelp followed by Maria and Bakura laughing.

"Jeez Anuba, you scared me," he growled up at the black and gold jackal. Anuba's gold markings shimmered and she laughed through the dog snout at his glare.

Laying down on his chest, Anuba regarded Ishtar with her keen gold eyes. "What's wrong? You've been distant all day," she asked.

Ishtar stroked between the midnight black ears absently for a minute. "I'm terrified that my father will find me. I hate hiding. I just want to live a normal life," he stated.

Anuba licked his face gently before crawling off him and returning to Bakura, transforming to her priestess form and sitting on his lap, head against his chest.

"You are more than welcome to live in the palace," Maria suggested, reaching over and shaking Yugi gently to wake him up from his nap.

Ishtar sat up and frowned. "I'll just stay with Bakura like I've been. If I stay there, Father won't find me," he finally answered.

…

Anuba spent that night curled next to Bakura and the next day in the palace. It seemed that everyone but Seto accepted Anuba's jackal headed appearance. Seto just glared and had turned away.

That evening, Anuba and Bakura headed back to the mirror room. Neither spoke until they reached the room and stood in front of the magic barrier. Bakura shifted and looked down at Anuba. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Anuba pondered that and then nodded before losing the priestess form.

Both headed through the barrier and into the hall of pillars. Anuba led Bakura to the temple and told him to remain behind a pillar. Approaching the chair that her father sat in, she knelt in front of it until a swirling of magic filled the room and Anubis appeared.

"Anuba, it's good to see you. You haven't returned home for a few days," Anubis stated.

"I'm sorry Father, but…certain circumstances drove me away for a while, causing me to stay with some friends," Anuba started.

"What circumstances Anuba?" Anubis demanded, sitting on his throne.

Anuba took a deep breath. "Three nights ago, the day you left, Anub… he tried to rape me," she explained.

"What!?" Anubis exclaimed, leaping from his seat.

"Father! Don't fly off of the handle! He didn't harm me…I was rescued," she added, rushing up to her father.

Anubis stopped and scrutinized his daughter. "What aren't you telling me? You normally get straight to the point." Sniffing the air suddenly, Anubis' eyes narrowed. "Anuba, who did you bring down here," he growled.

Anuba backed up a step hesitantly, scared of her father acting this way. "Father, please calm down. I merely brought the person who saved me from Anub. Will you allow him to come before you?" she asked.

Anubis nodded after a minute and Anuba walked towards the entrance and spoke to someone behind a pillar. Watching Anuba return with the male, Anubis was inclined to admit to himself that the stranger was very familiar. "Father, this is my rescuer," Anuba stated.

The stranger regarded Anubis silently from under a white head cover and extended his hand to shake. Anubis shook the teen's hand and then narrowed his eyes slightly. "Who are you and why aren't you afraid of a god?" he asked, still in a gruff tone, causing Anuba to sigh.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "The reason I am not afraid of you, is because I have met you before, Sire," he stated respectfully.

"That only answers one of my questions."

Bakura smiled and reaching up, pulled his head cover back to reveal his short white hair. "Does this answer your question?" he asked.

Anubis started in surprise. "Bakura…how did you find out how to get down here?" he wondered, relaxing now that he knew who it was.

"Anuba had spent the evening watching the sunset with me and a close friend of mine. When she left, we both felt that something was going to happen, so we tailed her to the temple. Ishtar stayed behind, and I followed her into the portal. I spotted Anub and hung back until he felt he was going to get away with rape and then intervened. I didn't trust Anuba down here alone with him, so I brought her back to my home until you returned," Bakura finished.

Anubis nodded and hugged Anuba close to him. "I am grateful for you taking care of her. She is most precious to me. And yet, I think something else has transpired between you two."

Anuba laughed and pulled away from her father so she could stand next to Bakura. "Well, we wish to become a couple, but we wanted to wait for your approval," she answered as Bakura took hold of her ebony colored hand.

The god of the dead shifted his gaze from one to the other. Finally, Anubis smiled. "I guess there's nothing wrong with it. Bakura, you are more than welcome to come down here whenever you wish," he decreed.

Anuba beamed and hugged her father before changing to her priestess form and leaping into Bakura's arms. Bakura caught her and with a grin, kissed the girl in his arms tenderly.

Anubis smiled at the show of affection. "Now if you two don't mind, I wish to speak with Anubis alone about this matter that you brought up," he said.

Anuba and Bakura nodded and headed to Anuba's room. Bakura grinned once the door closed and grabbing Anuba, spun her around. "I can't believe he okayed our relationship!" he exclaimed.

Anuba laughed lightly. "I think it's because Father has always wanted me to feel normal. He knew I would never be in a relationship with Anubis, so I guess he decided to okay my choice if he felt he could trust them with me…" she speculated.

"And who better than your childhood friend?" Bakura finished.

…

Anuba and Bakura frequently kept Anubis company, so it was no surprise that one evening, Anuba and Bakura were sitting in the temple talking to Anubis, Bakura's head on Anuba's lap.

Suddenly, Anubis broke off from the conversation and swung his head towards the general direction of Thebes, ears pricking.

"Father?" Anuba asked when Anubis was silent for a few minutes.

Anubis turned and regarded his offspring. "The Pharaoh is in the Thebes temple," he replied.

Both Anuba and Bakura stood so Anubis could transport them to the temple. Bakura hung back in the shadows while Anuba strode forward. "Atemu? What are you doing here so late?" Anuba asked.

Atemu turned towards her, grief and sorrow evident in his eyes and face. "It's Maria. She was using Godstone and just collapsed. We tried everything, but she won't wake up…I had nowhere else to go," he explained.

"Maria is physically unharmed, but her mind collapsed from the strain of using Godstone. I don't know what Ra was thinking when he gave it to her," Anubis answered, emerging from the shadows. Waving Atemu up from his bow, he spoke again. "Pharaoh, lead us to your queen. Come Anuba, it is up to us to save the queen," he commanded.

Atemu nodded and took off for the palace at a brisk pace, Anuba and Anubis keeping up with ease in their jackal forms. Reaching the throne room, Anuba and Anubis resumed their normal forms as Isis entered the throne room. "Any change?" Atemu asked.

Isis shook her head. "Seto has been keeping a close watch over her, but she hasn't even moved so much as a finger. It doesn't look good," she replied before bowing quickly to Anubis.

"Isis, have everyone leave the room so Anubis and Anuba have room to work. Only Seto may stay because Maria is his sister," Atemu commanded.

Once Isis had completed her task, Atemu led the god and the demi-goddess to the royal bedchambers. There, on the bed, lay Maria as if she were merely sleeping, but she was also barely breathing.

"Where is Godstone now?" Anubis asked Seto as he placed a hand on Maria's forehead.

Seto handed over Maria's crown, Godstone affixed to the front of it. Anubis took the crown and offered it to Anuba. "Anuba, I need you to use Godstone and harness the powers of Ra, Isis, and my own. This is beyond just my power to correct," he instructed.

Anuba nodded and slid the crown on. Placing her hands on either side of Maria's head, she invoked a silent prayer to Ra, Isis, and Anubis, asking to borrow their powers.

Atemu and Seto gasped in wonder as Godstone started to shine a brilliant gold before changing to turquoise and then changing to a rich obsidian black before finally settling on opal1 with the three colors flickering in the depths of the iridescent white.

Anuba started to shake with the power of three gods plus her own raw power coursing through her body. 'Please allow me to use this power to heal Maria's mind. Please allow her to regain her mind without any lasting damage. Restore her mind to how it was before any deterioration happened. She is a good person surrounded by those who love her. She doesn't deserve this,' Anuba prayed as she directed the energy into Maria. The power of three gods was too much for Anuba, and she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she heard and felt was Maria gasping and arching her back at the rush of power before succumbing to the blessed darkness enveloping her.

…

The first thing that Anuba was aware of was the feel of a soft bed below her. Then her hearing kicked in, and she heard Seto hissing at someone to be quiet. Listening to the quiet argument, Anuba decided that she couldn't tell who was arguing with the High priest and forced herself to wake up.

Apparently she was more wiped out than she thought and could only muster a soft groan. Her sensitive ears, trying to compensate for the other senses that weren't in use, caught a childish voice calling for 'Uncle Seto' and saying something about waking up. The arguing voices immediately ceased and she heard someone calling her name softly.

Forcing her eyes open, Anuba found herself staring into large amethyst eyes. "Ishtar?" she murmured.

The childish voice giggled. "No, it's Yugi. Ishtar is on the other side of the bed."

Anuba rubbed her eyes and looked around once she was able to see clearly. Seto, Mahaado, the other priests, and Ishtar were seen around the bed, all wearing relieved looks on their faces. "Are you okay?" Mahaado asked, helping Anuba sit up.

"I will be. Where am I?" she asked as Ishtar sat on the edge of the bed and offered her water, which she gratefully accepted.

"You're in your room in the palace. Your father brought you here and left you in our care. You've been asleep for three whole days, this being the fourth," Ishtar explained and then lowered his voice so that only her jackal ears picked it up. "Bakura's going crazy without you. He's been worried sick that you wouldn't wake up. He'll probably be here tonight like he has been every night."

Anuba processed that and nodded. "So, How's Maria?" she asked. At this, everyone else turned their gazes to the floor. "What? Tell me," she said, fearing the worst.

Mahaado took a deep breath. "She…" he started but fell silent.

Just as Anuba was about to demand being told, a new, deep voice cut her off. "…Will be just fine," Atemu finished as he entered the room, Maria in his arms. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he approached the bed and set Maria down next to Anuba, smiling when his wife hugged Anuba.

"Dead tired, but fine. How about you Maria?"

Atemu's smile faltered a little. "She can't talk, but Anubis promised that with patience and time, she will talk once more. Otherwise, she's back to the way that she was before she ever used Godstone," he answered for Maria.

Maria shot him a look and he quickly added, "And she wants you to know that she is too tired to walk so I have to carry her around until she regains her strength."

"How did you know what she wanted to say?" Anuba asked, noticing Maria's triumphant grin.

"I can read her like a book."

…

That night, Anuba awoke to the feeling of her ear being played with. Opening her eyes silently, she saw Bakura sitting on the bed, absently playing with her ear. "Boo," she said, laughing when Bakura started enough to actually topple off of the bed. Hearing a familiar chuckle echo her, she sat up and grinned at her father.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Bakura exclaimed, climbing up onto the bed and kissing Anuba hungrily once she changed into her mortal form. Anuba returned the kiss and then looked at him.

"Scare you how? Making you tumble off the bed, or being unconscious for a couple days?" she asked playfully.

Bakura smirked. "Both," he replied, "Anubis and I have been worried sick. Your father thought he might have killed you with an overload to your system, having four different god powers coursing through you simultaneously."

"Four? But I only called three."

"Falla, you waking up proved that your mind is divine. You have proven to Ra that you are indeed a goddess, despite his efforts to make it otherwise," Anubis stated gently. Producing Godstone, he handed it to Anuba. "This belongs to you until you say otherwise."

Bakura and Anuba looked at Godstone as it swirled through the entire spectrum of colors before settling on opal once more. "Why is it staying on opal?" Bakura asked as Anuba integrated Godstone with her pendant.

"Each god is given a color by Godstone. All the wielder has to do to activate Godstone is to think or say what god they want to borrow power from, and Godstone will shine the color of that god or goddess. If you were to take Godstone, Bakura, it would swirl through the spectrum continuously until you used it. If it is worn by one with divine blood, it will stay on the color of that god. Opal is Anuba's god color," Anubis explained.

Bakura blinked. "Well, I'm glad I live a more…simplistic way of life," he stated dryly, causing Anuba to laugh.

…

A week after Anuba woke up, Maria was once again strong enough to walk around on her own. She still couldn't speak, but she was pretty proficient at getting her point across without the use of words. For Anuba, her life took a full 180.

The other gods and goddesses could no longer ignore Anuba's powers or divine blood. Since they acknowledged her, Anuba had no choice but to undergo further training and attend the god councils. Ra approved of Anuba remaining in the mortal realm, but what lead to an explosive argument, was that he condemned Anuba's relationship with Bakura and forbade it.

Anuba was currently curled up on Bakura's bed, sobbing over Ra's unwavering decision. "I-It's not f-fair! Why can't I be in a relationship with you? It's not hurting anybody!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face, smearing her kohl.

Bakura shushed her and comforted her as best as he could. "I know, I know, but I think I understand the reason behind it. All hell would break loose if anyone found out that a goddess and the King of Thieves were in a serious relationship. On the flip side, I do think Ra is being too harsh and is a prick," he soothed, wiping the girl's tears away.

Anuba couldn't help but giggle softly. "I don't want to lose you," she sighed.

"Oh please. Mutt, do you honestly think that I'll stop coming to see you? No, I'll visit every day. I already spoke to Anubis about that, and he agrees. Your father also said that Ra has no way of telling what goes on in Anubis' sanctuary, so once in the sanctuary, I can do…this," Bakura answered before smirking and kissing Anuba deeply, "plus much more."

Anuba smirked as well and returned the kiss. "I look forward to your visits then."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

1) _An opal is an iridescent white stone with multi-colored "lights." Though it is considered unlucky by most, it improves good fortune especially in love. Called the Stone of Karma, this stone works well for remembering previous incarnations and their lessons. Because it contains all colors of the spectrum, it may be programmed for spell work of any type._ Kinda reminded me of Anuba when I read that, so that is her god color.

A/N: I have a word of advice for all of my lovlies. If you're gonna work on a new chapter late at night, save it under the new filename as soon as you start, or else you may end up writing over a previous chapter not yet posted…this happened with this chapter. I had to rewrite the whole thing twice due to my stupidity. Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh please. Mutt, do you honestly think that I'll stop coming to see you? No, I'll visit every day. I already spoke to Anubis about that, and he agrees. Your father also said that Ra has no way of telling what goes on in Anubis' sanctuary, so once in the sanctuary, I can do…this," Bakura answered before smirking and kissing Anuba deeply, "plus much more."

Anuba smirked as well and returned the kiss. "I look forward to your visits then."

…

About a year later, the outbreaks of duel monsters were slowly worsening. "Anuba, what do the gods say on this matter? I believe that we should defeat them," Atemu asked wearily.

Anuba opened her eyes from where she had been consulting Ra, Godstone returning to opal after shining gold. "The gods don't agree," she started, "They believe that any premature violence would just spark a devastating war. My advice is to leave them be until they actually pose a threat."

Maria nodded from her throne next to Atemu. "Thank you Anuba, You're dismissed for the day," she stated.

Anuba bowed low and left for her father's sanctuary, nodding to the villagers who bowed respectfully to the young goddess. Once she stepped through the mirror into her room, she smiled at seeing Bakura and Ishtar passed out on her bed. Turning human, she brushed Ishtar's bangs out of his face and kissed Bakura on the cheek.

"Mmm, hello Anuba," Bakura yawned as he woke up.

Anuba helped Bakura up. "So why did you and Ishtar fall asleep on my bed?" she wondered, "Last I checked, Ishtar doesn't live down here.

Bakura frowned as he adjusted his coat. "Ishtar needed to get away, so I brought him to the only safe haven that I knew of. Anuba, Ishtar killed his father," he replied quietly.

Anuba gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No, is Ishtar…"

"Shattered mentally. He snapped and tried to harm me. I had to knock him out."

Anuba frowned before shedding her human appearance and activating Godstone so that it shone turquoise, Isis' color. Placing her hands on either side of Ishtar's head, she concentrated and soon Ishtar's eyes snapped open. "Ishtar, are you okay?" she asked.

Ishtar shakily nodded. "I am now, thanks."

Anuba nodded and then looked back at Bakura. "Any word on Anubis?" she asked.

Bakura growled in annoyance. "No, but I think these latest monster sightings are linked to our little nuisance of a friend."

Anuba thought for a minute and then turned to head to the inner temple. "Get Ishtar situated in a room. I'm going to go see if I can find any clues as to where our 'dear' Lord of the Dead is hiding."

Bakura and Ishtar left to find a room, and Anuba used her magic to transport her to the sight of the last monster sighting. Looking around, she sensed a faint trail of magic. Following the trail, she was suddenly aware of a presence overpowering her consciousness and taking over her body.

Anubis laughed as one of his monsters brought Anuba to him. "How fortunate of me to have the power to control an inexperienced god," he sneered, looking over Anuba, who stood before him, eyes blank. "I don't like this jackal headed form. Go into your mortal form and don't transform unless I give you permission to," he commanded, a cruel smirk forming as an idea blossomed in his head.

Anuba complied without protest and Anubis stood and removed her pendant, setting it down on a table before guiding her back to the bed in his hideout. "This time, your precious Bakura isn't here to intervene, and I can pick up where I left off a year and a half ago," he said before pushing Anuba onto her back and claiming her lips before letting his control over her loosen so she would know what was going on.

Anuba regained her mind and started to panic once she realized the situation that she was in. She was trapped under Anubis in a very compromising position, stuck in her human form. "Anubis! Why are you doing this to me?" she demanded as Anubis parted for air and started to remove her dress.

Anubis smirked. "I've always wanted you, and once I have my way with you, the control spell I put on you will be permanent until I die," he answered before continuing to have his way with Anuba, heedless of her cries.

…

The next morning found Anuba curled up on the bed in Anubis' hideout, crying softly. She wanted to go home to her father, but she wanted Bakura more…to calm her and assure her that he loved her still after Anubis made her betray him. Feeling Anubis trying to take over her, she yielded, not caring what happened to her anymore. Once out of control, she felt Anubis make her transform out and then felt her pendant and Godstone be removed from her neck so she was stuck in her normal body this time.

"What do you want from me?" she asked miserably once the control faded.

"You are going to be one of my puppets in the war I'm going to wage against the world. However, I need some more pawns, so these are your orders…"

…

Anuba entered the sanctuary and headed to her room, wanting to sleep before she obeyed Anubis. Anubis had set the spell so that as soon as she tried to disobey his orders, he would be in control…he never said anything about resting first though. Anuba had only been sleeping an hour before she felt someone lay next to her and wrap their arms around her.

Remembering the night before, Anuba tried to struggle and ended up elbowing the person behind her in the stomach. Hearing a familiar oomph, she turned and froze at seeing Bakura holding his stomach.

"Damn, you hit pretty hard for someone sleeping," he coughed, trying to get his lungs working again since Anuba had knocked the air out of him.

"Bakura, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was you. I thought…" Anuba trailed off, horrified that she almost told Bakura.

Bakura, unfortunately, caught the slip. "Who did you think I was?" he demanded quietly, eyes narrowing.

Anuba's lip trembled and she broke down and started sobbing. In short bursts, she told Bakura about Anubis capturing her and raping her the night before, but not about the spell. Starting to get up to leave, Anuba was startled when Bakura grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into his arms.

Bakura closed his eyes and willed himself to not cry as well. "Mutt, didn't I tell you that I hate to see you cry in this form? It just seems so much more pitiful," he choked out, "I have one question. Did you willingly allow Anubis to take you?"

Anuba shook her head, her position accidentally making her smack Bakura lightly with a jackal ear. "I fought as much and as hard as I could," she whispered.

Bakura sighed and relaxed, the tension leaving his body. "Then there's no reason for me to be mad at you, for you did nothing wrong. I still and always will love you no matter what," he soothed, "I'm going to castrate Anubis next time I lay eyes on him, but that's about it."

Anuba sighed and nuzzled Bakura before feeling Anubis prod impatiently at the back of her mind. "Bakura, close your eyes," she murmured. Bakura obeyed and Anuba whispered a quick plea of forgiveness before passing the full control spell to Bakura, starting to cry as his eyes flew open in surprise before his pupils blanked out, showing that he was under Anubis' control.

'Good job, pet. Now I'll guide him to my hideout while you retrieve your other friend,' Anubis ordered. Anuba hurried to Ishtar's room and cast the spell on Ishtar while the blonde teen was still asleep. Once Anubis took Ishtar away as well, Anuba was ordered to go do her palace duties to not raise suspicion.

…

Over the next week, Atemu and Maria noticed that Anuba was acting increasingly strange…not to mention that she never wore her pendant or Godstone anymore. Bakura and Ishtar had managed to throw off the temporary control spell, but were restrained by Anubis. Anubis knew he would have to break both of them in order for the spell to become permanent. For Bakura, it would be relatively simple, since he knew what buttons to push on the thief. For the blonde, that would be harder.

Delving into Ishtar's mind, Anubis smirked at the information he gathered. Feeling a swirl of magic, he looked over his shoulder to see Anuba appear in the center of the room. "Anuba, come give your master a kiss," Anubis commanded, noticing Ishtar raise his head slightly.

Anuba growled. "Fuck you," she snarled, lips pulling away from her teeth.

Anubis shrugged. "Then let me ask you something. You care for this mortal, correct?" When Anuba nodded, Anubis smirked and then started to torment Ishtar, simulating images in his mind that made Ishtar think that his father was tormenting him in the worst ways possible.

"No! Stop it! Ishtar's mind is incredibly fragile, you'll break it!" Anuba cried over Ishtar's moans and cries of pain, the blonde shaking in fear and from an invisible pain.

Anubis sneered at the jackal goddess. "Good. It's nobody's fault but your own that he's suffering. Obey me completely or else I will break him into an obedient puppet," he snapped.

Anuba wanted to help Ishtar out, but froze when she saw partially open lavender eyes piercing her with their gaze. 'Don't do it,' came Ishtar's voice through the mind link that Anuba had set up not too long ago.

'But Ishtar, you're suffering because of me.'

Ishtar snorted weakly in her mind. 'Bullshit. Anubis was going to do this no matter what. Besides, I will just be patient and wait for you to heal me…' Ishtar's voice faded away as he fell unconscious due to the strain. Anuba stifled a sob as she felt her connection with him snap as his mind broke.

Anubis turned to Anuba with a feral grin. "One down, and you are going to help me break your lover," he commanded, "You see, I figured out his one weakness, and that's you Anuba. So I figure that if I took you right in front of him, forcing him to watch you enjoy it, it would be thoroughly devastating to him."

Anuba backed up horrified, starting to panic as she backed into one of the rock wall corners and Anubis closing the gap between them with each step. "No! I won't help you!" she screamed, feeling Anubis take over her arms and legs so she couldn't move, she felt him slip her pendant over her head and heard him command her to transform into her mortal from, her pendant being removed once the transformation was complete.

…

Bakura woke up as he heard Anuba and Anubis approaching the room he was bound in. Growling around the gag, he struggled to free himself and tear out Anubis' throat when he saw partially blank gold eyes. "Bakura, we have a little show for you, and you will watch," Anubis ordered.

Bakura growled and tried to talk around the gag but failed miserably. Anubis used the little control spell that he did manage to keep on Bakura to make sure that Bakura would watch and started to have his way with Anuba. Anuba followed his commands to act like she was enjoying it, her eyes clear enough to make it seem like she was in control of her body.

Anuba willed herself enough control to glance out of the corner of her eyes and felt a chill run down her spine when she saw the look Bakura had. Bakura had stopped struggling and due to the spell, was watching her 'enjoy' what Anubis was doing to her. What scared her the most, was the fact that he was actually crying. His eyes, behind his tears, were filled with a deep hurt and betrayal, not to mention a profound sadness.

'He thinks I'm in control of my body,' she realized, wanting to cry, but she wasn't in control of her body enough to show that emotion.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Anubis finished up his fun and left Anuba exhausted on the floor of Bakura's room, satisfied that he had Bakura under permanent control. After a few minutes of recovery, Anuba tiredly got dressed and then crawled over to Bakura, who wasn't looking at her. "Bakura, please look at me," she said as she untied the gag and gently pulled it out of Bakura's mouth.

"Why?" Bakura snapped, his voice mirroring the emotions Anuba saw in his eyes.

"Please…I can explain," she pleaded, going behind Bakura and working on the knots binding him to the chair.

Bakura let out a growl and Anuba realized that it was directed at her. "What is there to explain? You lied to me! You told me that you fought him when he 'raped' you the first time, but your actions that I just witnessed tell me otherwise!" he shouted, whirling around to face her, anger blazing in his eyes once he was free.

Anuba was so stricken, she did the only thing she could do…cry. "Why don't you believe me? Anubis had me under his control, forcing me to enjoy it in order to break your mind or heart. Since he succeeded, Anubis now has permanent control abilities over you and Ishtar," she sobbed.

Bakura regarded the shaking girl kneeling on the floor. "Save it for someone who cares," he snapped, turning away and ignoring the little voice in his head pointing out that she could be telling the truth.

Anuba broke down completely at that and left the room sobbing. A while later once he cooled down, but still felt hurt and betrayed, Bakura emerged from his room and started exploring. Finding the main living area, Bakura spotted Ishtar sitting by a stone fireplace, absently stroking a large black jackal with familiar gold markings.

"Ishtar, what are you doing?" Bakura asked, coming and sitting by his friend away from Anuba, Ishtar between the two.

Ishtar turned at hearing his name but didn't respond. "Ishtar, I asked you a question," Bakura stated gruffly. When Ishtar didn't respond, except to stare blankly at Bakura, Anuba opened her eyes and raised her head. Nuzzling his hand, Anuba got Ishtar to continue stroking her head. Once he was happily occupied, Anuba regarded Bakura with slightly cold golden eyes.

"He can't answer you," she stated.

"And why not?"

Anuba sighed and lowered her head to rest it on her paws again. "I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. In order to have the control spell become permanent, Anubis had to break either the mind or heart of his victim. He didn't just break Ishtar's mind, he shattered it into little fragments," she said, allowing her eyes to slide closed.

"Well, can't you use Godstone to heal him?" Bakura wondered.

Anuba growled, her eyes flying open. "If I could, I would have done so instead of lying here taking care of what is now the equivalent of an overgrown infant!" she snarled suddenly, curling back her lips. Ishtar started, and Anuba calmed down immediately to soothe the blonde.

Bakura, however, bristled right back. "What do you mean, you can't use godstone?" he demanded.

"Anubis has my pendant. Godstone is integrated with it," she growled, lips still curled back.

Bakura jolted, shocked. "Does he…"

"Know? No, he doesn't have a clue. He believes that it is merely a valuable jewel."

Bakura was silent for a minute, processing this. "If I could get it back, would you heal Ishtar?" he asked.

"Did you even need to ask?" Anuba questioned, cocking her head. When Bakura chuckled and shook his head, Anuba reached out and nosed his hand. After a moment, a replica of Godstone and the pendant appeared in Bakura's palm.

Bakura studied it and then slipped it into his coat. "I'll wait until his guard is down," he stated before standing up and walking off.

…

Towards evening, Anubis entered the main living area, looking for Anuba and Ishtar. After breaking Bakura, he hadn't seen Anuba all day. Looking around, he relaxed when he saw that they hadn't left. Anuba was curled up on the floor in her dog form fast asleep. Ishtar was asleep as well, using Anuba as a pillow.

Waking up due to sensing something, Anuba twitched her ear towards Ishtar. Hearing his breathing still slow and steady, she relaxed again and was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone else clear their throat.

"And how did you manage to change your form without your pendant?" Anubis asked. Anuba opened her eyes and lifted her head, spotting the older male across the room.

"I have my magic. Granted I have to wait a while between shifts, due to me not mastering it yet," she replied coldly.

As Anubis went to pull out the pendant, Anuba stopped him with her next words. "Don't bother, I have locked away my magic until _I_ wish to unlock it. All the pendant does is amplify my power, nothing else," she stated, "And you controlling me won't unlock my magic…just a little failsafe."

Anubis didn't buy it. "Then how can you talk? Last I checked, dogs can't speak," he stated, pulling his hand out of the pouch that Anuba realized must hold her pendant. Making a mental note to alert Bakura later before she lost her speech, she just sneered at Anubis.

"If you must know, once the magic fades away at about sunrise, I'll be a normal jackal with gold markings," she answered after a minute.

Anubis sneered in reply and walked away. Once he was gone, Anuba nudged Ishtar. "Hey, wake up Ishtar."

Ishtar stirred and woke up, smiling when Anuba gently licked his face. "Ishtar, sweetie, do you think you can write a message for me?" she asked.

Ishtar put on a look of pure concentration and then finally nodded, sitting up. Anuba fetched papyrus, a stylus, and some ink and set them on the floor in front of Ishtar. Patiently, Anuba sat next to him and told him what to write. It took a few tries, but eventually Anuba got Ishtar to write it correctly. Laying back down, Anuba curled up and soon felt Ishtar use her as a pillow again. Tucking the note under her legs and chest, Anuba drifted back off to sleep.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

YSF: okay okay, I realize that the story revolves around Anuba a little too much, although she is the main character. I'll try to have some scenes without her in the upcoming chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Read this please:** I was seriously considering stopping all of my fics since I never get reviews. However, I took some time off, and it enabled me to remember why I wrote fics in the first place. I remembered that I honestly don't give a damn if people review or not, it's all about fun for me and my own sense of accomplishment. On that note, I have one more thing to say…You insult my fics, I don't care for flames toast my marshmallows and make smores…If I somehow offend anyone in my stories, I apologize, but I'll ignore your complaints…If you try to complain about my characters being Mary sue, or that I don't follow history or culture, or anything of the sort, please remember one thing: I DON'T CARE, THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT FANFICTION. If you don't write what you want using creative license, wouldn't all stories be the same with no individuality?

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ishtar put on a look of pure concentration and then finally nodded, sitting up. Anuba fetched papyrus, a stylus, and some ink and set them on the floor in front of Ishtar. Patiently, Anuba sat next to him and told him what to write. It took a few tries, but eventually Anuba got Ishtar to write it correctly. Laying back down, Anuba curled up and soon felt Ishtar use her as a pillow again. Tucking the note under her legs and chest, Anuba drifted back off to sleep.

…

Feeling a weight lift off of her, Anuba woke with a start and looked around. The fire had long since died, so it was pitch black, but her jackal eyes pierced the darkness easily enough. Nearby was a weird shape.

"Anuba, it's okay, I'm just taking Ishtar to bed. It's early morning," Bakura whispered. Anuba opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a whine. Bakura's brow furrowed in the dark. "…Anuba? What happened?" he asked.

Anuba stood and picked up the note before brushing past Bakura to let him know she was leaving, and heading to Bakura's room. Sitting in the center of his room, she only had to wait a few minutes before Bakura came in after putting Ishtar to bed.

"Okay, what did you do this time?" Bakura asked with a sigh, lighting a couple candles. Anuba stood and gently put the note into his hand with a little whine and a tail wag.

Bakura sat on the floor so Anuba could sit with him. The note read as follows:

_Bakura,_

_I'm giving you a note because I have lost my ability to talk. I sealed away my magic so that Anubis couldn't force me to transform and use me against you, and with my magic went my ability to talk in this form. I need you to get Godstone soon. Anubis keeps it in a pouch on his belt, so it may be hard to retrieve. I still love you._

_Anuba_

Bakura finished reading and glanced up at Anuba with an eyebrow raised. Anuba, seeing the look, crawled over and rested her head on his lap. "So…you can understand me though, right?" he asked.

Anuba nodded slowly. With a tired whimper, she curled up on the rug in Bakura's room. Bakura waited until she fell asleep before grabbing one of his blankets and covering her with it. Laying on his bed, Bakura thought about the day. Now that he thought about it, he had pushed Anuba into sealing herself in her jackal form because he had been furious and broke her heart with cruel words.

"Damn, I hate this whole concept of mind control. I have no way of telling if Anuba was telling the truth or not," he grumbled quietly before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

…

Several days passed and it seemed that Anuba adjusted to being a dog. Bakura, after a day, decided to help Anuba look after Ishtar. On the day that marked a week of Anuba being a jackal, Bakura was preparing dinner for Anubis before smirking. Making sure that Anubis wasn't around, Bakura pulled a vial of liquid out of his coat and emptied the contents into Anubis' drink, stirring the contents until well mixed.

"Bakura! Are you done yet?" Anubis demanded. Bakura bit back a growl and broodingly served the meal. "I'm not a female, I don't have a knack for this," he snapped, leading Ishtar into the kitchen, "but, on the other hand, you would probably be right at home."

Anuba wagged her tail at Anubis' expression and getting up from under the table, darted after Bakura into the kitchen to get fed as well. Once the kitchen door was safely shut, Bakura chuckled to himself. "Here Anuba, eat up. We'll be busy in a minute," he told her as he placed some food in front of Anuba and sitting next to Ishtar on the floor to feed the mindless boy.

Anuba ate a few bites of food and was about to give Bakura a curious look, but then her hearing picked up a soft thunk from the other room. Bakura stood and slipped into the other room. Coming back, he knelt in front of Anuba and stroked between her ears before sliding something over her head. Anuba looked as Bakura held the item up into her view and gaped at seeing him holding Godstone.

"I suggest you unlock your powers now," he suggested quietly, letting the pendant go.

Anuba slid her eyes closed and unlocked her powers. With a whoosh of power, she transformed into her normal form. Golden eyes slid open and took in the sight of Ishtar grabbing the food on his plate and childishly eating it. "Umm, Bakura, he's gonna choke if you don't stop him," she said quietly. Bakura turned and yanked the meat from Ishtar's hands. Ishtar whined in protest.

Anuba shook her head and kneeling in front of Ishtar, placed her hands on either side of his head. Ishtar, thinking it's a game, mirrored Anuba by placing his hands on her head. In a bright flash of turquoise, Anuba set to work repairing Ishtar's mind. After several, tense minutes, she managed to piece Ishtar's mind back together. Letting her magic fade, she fell backwards, completely drained.

Bakura caught the jackal girl. "Anuba, are you okay?" he asked. Anuba looked up, meeting his gaze. "I'll be fine, and so will Ishtar," she replied, changing into her human form as she sat up.

"You should rest, you look quite wiped out," Bakura pointed out.

Anuba shrugged and started on her food. "I've had worse. Plus, I'm not done with healing," she replied between mouthfuls. Bakura just watched Anuba eat until she was done as he ate as well.

"What other healing do you have to do besides the control, and that won't fade until Anubis is dead?" he asked, trailing off when Anuba put her hands on his temples.

Anuba concentrated and Bakura saw Godstone turn a brilliant white, the white overpowering the opal. Anuba's eyes flew open and the last thing Bakura saw was that her eyes were solid white, not gold.

…

Bakura came to in a black void. Sitting up, he didn't see Anuba or Ishtar anywhere. Getting ready to call out for Anuba, he was aware of a soothing presence swirling around him.

'There's no need to call for Anuba, she is still next to you in the physical realm,' a voice stated, floating on the presence.

"Who are you?" Bakura gruffly demanded as he allowed himself to be turned around to face the figure standing a small distance away.

The female smiled. 'I am known as Maat. I feel that you are hurting and wish to reveal the truth so you can soothe your heart,' she stated, taking the feather of truth out of her headband. Allowing it to float in front of her, Maat invoked Bakura's mind to witness Anuba's memories.

_Flashback_

_Anubis turned to Anuba with a feral grin. "One down, and you are going to help me break your lover," he commanded, "You see, I figured out his one weakness, and that's you Anuba. So I figure that if I took you right in front of him, forcing him to watch you enjoy it, it would be thoroughly devastating to him."_

_Anuba backed up horrified, starting to panic as she backed into one of the rock wall corners and Anubis closing the gap between them with each step. "No! I won't help you!" she screamed, feeling Anubis take over her arms and legs so she couldn't move, she felt him slip her pendant over her head and heard him command her to transform into her mortal from, her pendant being removed once the transformation was complete._

_End Flashback_

'This isn't the end of the memory,' Maat stated quietly as Bakura reorientated himself in the black void, 'Anuba attacked Anubis as soon as the control was lifted, and for her rebellion, she was raped twice before he took her to break you. I'm asking that you reconsider your decision to Anuba. She doesn't deserve to be hurt any farther.'

Bakura nodded. "Can you do me a favor? Can you let Anubis know that Anuba is safe? I can imagine he would worry, not knowing where she is," he asked quietly.

Maat nodded. 'I shall pass the message along to my lover,' she stated about to send Bakura back to his body.

Bakura's eyes widened. "You mean…"

'…that I am Anuba's mother? Yes, Ra sent her essence out of me, thus giving her partially mortal blood.' With that, Maat sent Bakura back to his body.

…

Bakura stirred and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he saw that Anuba was laying next to him, out cold. Hearing a groan, Bakura's attention drifted over and saw Ishtar slowly sitting up and holding his head.

Lavender eyes cracked open and spotted Bakura and Anuba. "Bakura? What happened?" Ishtar murmured, trying to clear the cobwebs, "I don't remember anything that has been going on."

Bakura crawled over and knelt in front of Ishtar. Taking a deep breath, he recounted everything that happened between the time that Ishtar's mind broke to the present.

Ishtar was quiet for a few minutes after Bakura finished. "So…" he started, "we are all under Anubis' control?"

Bakura nodded solemnly. "And to make it worse, I broke it off with Anuba because I thought she had cheated on me due to a trick Anubis pulled. Now, thanks to Maat, I know different and feel like a total heel," Bakura grumbled.

Ishtar laughed in reply. "She'll forgive you. She always has and always will," he pointed out gently, "Anuba loves you too much to hate you."

Bakura sighed. "Come on. When Anubis wakes up, I don't want to be near him. You have to pretend to be mindless, and we should convince Anuba to remain as a jackal," he stated before standing and going over to the unconscious goddess. Picking Anuba up, Bakura left the kitchen and headed to his room, Ishtar following behind him.

…

Anuba stirred a couple of hours later and woke up to find herself lying on Bakura's bed. Looking over, Anuba smiled at seeing Bakura and Ishtar playing a game on the floor, Bakura cursing softly as Ishtar delivered the final touch to the thorough trouncing that Bakura was on the receiving end of. "Remind me to never play with you again," Bakura whined, crossing his arms and sulking, causing Ishtar to chuckle.

"Aww, is Bakura a sore loser?" Anuba teased.

Bakura turned and smirked. "Quiet Mutt, at least I don't have to remain a jackal."

"And at least I don't have to serve the bastard," Anuba shot back. Bakura growled in reply, causing Ishtar to laugh. Anuba then turned to Ishtar and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," she added.

Ishtar grinned. "And it's all thanks to you."

Anuba smiled gently. "Anything for my friends," she replied.

…

The next day, Anuba lay curled up on a rug in the living area of the cave, watching Ishtar pretend to be mindless by messily doodling on some papyrus that Bakura had found for him. Anuba sighed and wished she had Godstone so she could contact her father, but Bakura currently had it to keep Anub from the truth as long as possible.

Bakura was sitting next to Anuba, idly stroking her head as he stared into space, trying to come up with a way to free them from Anub. Blinking when he felt something land in his lap, he looked down and picked up the papyrus that Ishtar had been drawing on. Opening the paper, he looked over the contents and snorted in amusement. "Very nice Ishtar, your artistic abilities have actually improved from when you had your mind," Bakura said, earning a quiet laugh from Anuba.

Ishtar scowled, dropping his act. "Bastard," he snapped just as Anub walked in.

Anub stopped dead in his tracks and then frowned. "You're healed," he spat, "No matter, I'll just break your mind again." Anub advanced at Ishtar, who cowered away, but was stopped by Anuba going in front of Ishtar, snarling and in a protective stance. "Move Anuba," he commanded.

Anuba snarled louder, ears going flat back and teeth baring further. "I won't let you harm him again," she said through the snarl.

Anub became furious and backhanded Anuba to the floor, Anuba yelping as her head collided with the ground. Anub advanced on Anuba and started beating on her violently until Bakura tackled Anub away. Anub growled at the disobedience and took control of all of them to make them stop attacking. However, when he stood, he noticed that all of them had looks of defiance in their eyes…almost as if they got rid of part of the control. Deciding to delve on this later, he sneered at the three.

"Since apparently you three are restless, my plans are going to be put in motion tomorrow," he spat, stalking out of the room.

Anuba shook herself as the control faded and returned to her normal form. "What plan is he talking about?" she wondered as Bakura handed over Godstone for her to wear it for a while.

Bakura frowned. "He's planning on using us to attack the palace," he answered after a minute.

Ishtar looked alarmed. "We have to stop him!" he exclaimed, "I can't attack the palace! Isis is there!"

Anuba sighed and closing her eyes, starting listing in her mind all of the gods and their abilities, Godstone flickering through the colors rapidly before settling onto Anuba's opal color. "I need you two to cover for me. I'll be back in a bit," she said, standing and with a wave of her hand, opened a portal.

"Where are you going?" Bakura demanded, catching Anuba's arm just before she vanished through the portal.

Anuba blinked her golden eyes and transforming into her human appearance, kissed Bakura gently. "I'm going to warn the palace and the gods," Anuba answered before reverting back to normal and stepping into the portal, it closing behind her. Anuba ran down the shadow void that she was in, opening another portal as she ran.

Stepping through the new portal, Anuba found herself in a lavishly decorated room. Rolling her eyes at her god realm room, not liking it at all, the young goddess exited it and sought out her father. "Father!" she called in relief, spotting Anubis kneeling near a pool.

Anubis jumped and spun around. "A-Anuba?" he asked.

Anuba nodded and ran into his arms. "Father, I can't stay long. I have urgent news. Is Ra available?" she asked, snuggling into the welcome embrace.

Anubis frowned, Maat having filled him in yesterday. "Come. If Ra is busy, we can tell Horus," he answered, taking Anuba's hand and leading her to the council room.

Outside the council room, Horus was crouched near the closed council door, a grin plastered on his beak. Anuba relaxed at seeing him in a good mood. Horus actually supported her during the feud with Ra, so the two have become friends. "Oh yes Horus, that's real godlike, eavesdropping in on a council," Anuba teased.

Horus straightened and smirked when he spotted Anuba. "Quiet pup, I'm just listening to Ra telling Seth off for something or another," he answered, hugging Anuba

Anubis rolled his eyes at his cousin. "And I'm guessing Ra banned you from the council hall, seeing as you usually whip father into a greater frenzy, fight him, and then almost destroy our home in the process?"

Horus laughed happily. "Something like that," he agreed, "So what are you two doing here?"

Anuba stepped forward. "Horus…Egypt is in grave danger. I know what's causing the monster attacks, and I know where the next attack will be and when," she started.

Horus stopped smiling and became serious. Gripping Anuba's forearms firmly but not roughly, gold eyes were somewhat forced to stare straight into bronze eyes. "Where are they going to strike next?" he demanded.

Anuba bowed her head, not looking forward to Horus' reaction. "Tomorrow the monsters will attack Thebes, namely the palace," she whispered.


End file.
